Twelve days of Christmas
by blakes8th
Summary: A chance meeting could be the start of something magical. Rated M because I don't know where this is going to lead me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

This is my first fic. Just a little christmas fluff.

Twelve days of Christmas

Day one; Tuesday, twelve drummers drumming

"Ice skating!"

Sandra's exclamation rang around the office, Jack and Brian looked up from their desks and glanced at each other with quizicle expressions, Brian shrugged.

"No idea." He said

Just then, the owner of the exclamation marched out of her office and stood in front of the white board, glaring at it as if it had insulted her in some way.

"Problem?" Asked Jack.

"Ask him." She replied, pointing at Gerry, who had just followed her from the office and headed straight for the fire exit.

"Well, " He started, lighting up, "You know they have put an ice skating rink in the park for Christmas?"

"Oh I've seen that, Esther wants to go, they've set up a Christmas market and everything, you know, carol singers, chestnuts the works, very traditional" Brian butted in.

"Bah humbug!" Jack replied, then both went silent as Sandra glared at them.

"Exactly!" Gerry replied "Paula has been on working double shifts most of this week, someone called in sick, she's exhausted, so I told little Gerry that I would take him on Saturday, you know, give Paula a bit of quiet time, let her catch up with all the Christmas stuff she has still got to do."

"Very noble" Jack quipped, "And the problem is?"

"Well, I went along this morning to see if I had to get tickets, and they asked me how old Gerry is, when I told them he is six, they said he can't go on alone as he's under eight, something to do with health and safety, he needs an adult skating with him." Gerry rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I remembered that Sandra mentioned how she used to skate a little while back, so I bought an adult and child ticket."

"I was fifteen!" Sandra shouted, "I havn't been near a pair of skates for thirty years!"

Jack and Brian laughed.

"I'm sure they will refund your tickets." Jack reasured Gerry.

"Oh thats not the end of it." Sandra put in, "Go on Gerry, tell them the rest." Gerry looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, I may have already called Gerry and told him he is going skating on Saturday." Gerry put out his cigarette and took his place behind his desk, hoping it may act as a sort of shield.

"Well you had better start working your charm around the station, because there is no way I'm going to risk broken bones for you."

"Oh come on Sandra, You can't disappoint little Gerry." Jack knew how to tug on Sandra's concience, she hated letting people down.

"I'm sure it's just like riding a bike, you'll soon remember." Added Brian with a grin.

"They're right, you'll be brilliant!" Gerry put in, hopefully.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" She retorted.

"Look, if I was taking Gerry to the dog races, or I poker game, I'd be fine, but skating is way out of my league. To ice skate you need a certain poise and balance, the ability to be as graceful as a swan, like a ballet dancer..."

"Ok, Ok! just stop with the buttering up. If you can't find anyone else, I'll do my best, but no promises." Sandra held her hands up in defeat and retreated to her office, trying to ingore Gerry punching the air and Jack and Brians laughs. "But if this paperwork isn't done, forget it because you'll all be working on Saturday!"

Day two; Wednesday, eleven pipers piping

_This is so stupid!_

Sandra's thoughts rang around her head like alarm bells as she sat on a damp bench and tied up her rented skates, she had images running around inside her mind of turning up at work tomorrow with both arms in plaster or on crutches, or both.

_Can you use crutches with your arms in plaster? _She wondered for a moment, before shaking her head, _right, time to concentrate._ She stood up and instantly felt her legs wobble and her knees turn to jelly.

"Come on feet, lets go, we can do this." She tried to give herself a little pep talk, willing herself to move. She half staggered, half tripped her way to the ice.

She paused for a moment at the barrier, scanning the crowd for anybody who may recognise her, feeling sure she would remain anonymous she pulled her wooly hat further down over her head and gingerly stepped out onto the ice, then instantly started doing a strange version of the can-can with whirling arms before grasping the barrier with all her might.

"Really stupid!" She said out loud before moving forward, keeping one hand on the barrier. She had got about six feet before two boys brushed against her, sending her into another pinwheel, she grasped for the barrier, but instead found a pair of hands which halted her fall and steadied her.

"I told you two to watch where you are going, now appologise and be more careful." A very familiar voice spoke to the boys, who both came back with sheepish looks on their faces. She felt herself shrink back into her hat and collar, hoping her white knight wouldn't pay too much attention to her and she could escape from the ice with her dignity intact.

"Sorry." Said the older boy who was about twelve.

"Yeah, we're really sorry" Said the other, who was a couple of years younger, they both looked at the voice for affirmation that they could get away.

"Go!" The voice said "And slow down!" he called to their retreating backs. "I'm really sorry about them, I hope you are alright." He moved around in front of her, keeping one hand on her elbow to stop her falling.

Sandra realised she was going to have to reveal herself to her saviour if she didn't want to appear completely rude to him. She looked up into the face of a very surprised DAC Robert Strickland.

"It's ok, and thankyou for helping me, but I think I'm going to call it a day, this is obviously not for me, I'm going to end up in casualty at this rate." She joked half heartedly.

"I didn't know you skated."

" Well, obviosly I don't!" she replied a little sharply, then felt a pang of guilt as he flinched slightly, after all he was only trying to help her. "At least not now, I used to many moons ago and I foolishly thought I could relearn in time for Saturday." She added more softly.

"Why Saturday?" He asked, she sighed, she may as well come clean.

"Gerry promised he would take Little Gerry skating this Saturday, but he needs someone to chaperone him on the ice. Sometime ago I must have mentioned how I used to skate, so Gerry volunteered me."

"And because you don't want to disappoint anyone, here you are." Strickland knew Sandra's one weakness was her inability to show any weakness, especially when it came to the people close to her, she would go above and beyond to avoid letting anyone down. It was one of the things which equally infuriated him and endeared her to him, her stuborn refusal to back away from anything.

"Here I am, doing my best not to break anything."

"You need to relax, you're too tense."

"You skate?" She stared at him in surpise.

He smiled at her "My father was Canadian, he came to Oxford to study, met my mother there and stayed. Ice hockey was a passion of his, I was skating as soon as I could walk."

Sandra stared at him, she had learned more about him in the last ten minutes than the last six years of working with him.

"Your boys skate too I see." She watched the two boys larking about a little distance away.

"Yes, but they sometimes forget that not everybody can, I'll be back in a moment. Promise you'll still be here when I get back?"

"I'm not moving from this spot without help, trust me!" She laughed. He smiled and glided off to where the boys were darting about. He stopped them and said a few stern words, then stopped and looked back towards her before saying something back to the older boy, the younger one then said something before they both moved off. Strickland skated back to her, shaking his head.

"I swear they get worse." He mumbled to her.

"Your eldest said something about me?" she queried.

"Thats Adam, he asked if I had pulled." He replied, his face flushing with embarrasment, "Ben told me it was about time, I'm not getting any younger. Cheeky buggers." She couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you tell them?"

"To mind their own business and bugger off." He replied with affection. "Anyway, as I was saying, you need to relax, bend your knees slightly, if you feel like your going to fall, just lean forward a bit and put your hands on your knees, like this." He glided away from her a bit before leaning forward and put his hands on his knees, then he straightened up and glided back to her. She noticed he was wearing a very smart but well worn pair of hockey skates, _he must know how to skate well. problem solved!_ she thought.

"Maybe you could chaperone Gerry on Saturday, save me from broken bones." She pleaded in a quiet voice. He laughed.

"You think Gerry would trust me with his grandson? I'm ok for buying the odd pint or two, or being the office bad guy, but we both know how he feels about me." His mouth turned up slightly at the corners, but his eyes showed the hurt he was trying to hide.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it, what they think of you?"

"Of course it does, they are three of the best officers to have ever walked the beat, especially Jack. Between you, you have managed to solve cases which have bested all the rest." He flushed. "Anyway, if you have promised Gerry, then we had better get you skating."

He held out his hand for her to take, she paused for a moment before grasping it and let go of the barrier. _Here goes nothing. _she thought.

Day three; Thursday, ten lords a leaping

The next morning, Sandra sat at her desk, she was early and had beaten the boys to work for once. the freshly made cup of coffee steamed in front of her as she stared at the papers on her desk, one thought rang through her mind, _God I ache! _Her legs felt like jelly, when she had woken up that morning she really thought she was going to have to call in sick, she had to have a hot bath to try to ease her muscles.

She remembered the previous evening. After the unexpected meeting with her boss, she had spent half a hour on the ice re-learning how to skate, it had soon come back to her once she had gotten over the sheer terror of falling and she had really enjoyed the company of her DAC and his cheeky but endearing offspring, he had introduced them properly and explained who she was. He was a different person in their company, totally relaxed and at ease, no pretense or show, no face to maintain. After the skating, they had wandered around the market and enjoyed a turkey and cranberry roll, she had learned that the boys were due to fly out to the states today with their mother and step-father to spend christmas in New York with his family, so Strickland had had an early Christmas with them, which had explained his absence from work for the previous day. They were exited to go, but sad to leave their Dad for Christmas. It was nice Sandra thought, that though his marriage had broken up when the boys were still relatively small, he was still a huge part of their lives, and they obviously thought the world of him, and he of them. And she had felt a little bit privaleged to be allowed to be a witness to that. The evening had ended with her agreeing to meet him at the ice rink tonight for some more practice. _If I can walk!_ she thought.

"Morning!" Came a cheery voice from the outer room, Gerry poked his head round her door, "I was going to offer coffee, but I see you're all set."

"Yes thanks." She replied, "Oh and I've decided that I will give it a go on Saturday, so long as you havn't found anyone else."

"Brilliant!" He called back "It will be great, you'll see, you will soon pick it up again, I'm sure of it."

"Who will pick what up?" Brian asked, as he wheeled his bike through the door.

"Sandra has said she'll skate with Gerry."

"Thats great, perhaps we could all come along, you know, morale support like." He grinned.

"Who are we supporting?" Asked Jack as he came in and hung up his jacket.

"Sandra, skating on Saturday." Brian replied.

"With little Gerry." Added Gerry.

"Bloody hell, why don't you put a notice in the newspaper, just in case somebody doesn't know yet." Sandra called from the office. She walked out of her haven, hoping she was doing a good job of disguising the fact that her legs had seemingly turned to wood while she had been sat down.

"What's happened to you?" Jack asked. _Great_ she thought, _like I could get anything past them_.

"Just a little stiff this morning, thats all." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh yes!" Gerry winked at her, "Anyone we know?"

"Oh shut up! It's nothing like that, a little too much exercise, thats all." The moment she said the words, she wished she could pull them back. She shut her eyes and waited.

"Exercise eh! I've heard it called some things.!" Gerry was in his element, teasing was a speciality of his, Brian and Jack were openly enjoying the moment. "So I take it there is a gentleman out there, equally achy this morning?"

"Three actually!" She stated as she walked back into her office, leaving them dumbstruck, she couldn't resist knowing that their minds were working overtime right now, she wasn't going to correct them. "And if these reports arn't cleared up by Friday, me and Gerry jnr will be going skating without you!" She closed her office door and smiled. If only they knew.

She glanced at the clock, ten to five, close enough.

"Right guys, I think we can call that a day."

"Somewhere to be?" Jack asked.

"I have to meet somebody."

"Just one?" Gerry grinned, he knew she was pulling their legs.

"Just one tonight, the other two are unavailable."

"Well, I don't mind, me and Esther are off out tonight." Brian was already putting on his scarf, "See you all in the morning." He called as he disappeared out the door, the back wheel of his bike the last to go.

"Night!" The other three chorused as he left.

"I'm off to Paula's, I'm cooking dinner for her and Gerry. Night all." Gerry said as he put on his coat "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He winked as he left.

"Not a chance." Sandra muttered as she rinsed out the mugs. She stopped and looked up as she felt Jacks eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

"I hope you know what you are doing, I know when you are hiding things from us."

Sandra sighed, she had known Jack most of her life, he and Mary had been a rock to her when her Dad had died.

"I was practising ice skating last night, thats why my legs ached this morning, and my 'dates' were a friend and his two children who I happened to meet there." She explained.

"Oh, I see, and you couldn't tell us that?"

"Well, it was more fun this way, especially with Gerry trying to wind me up."

"Your secret is safe with me." Jack winked as he left.

Sandra couldn't help but smile.

It was nearly seven by the time she got to the park, they had arranged to meet at seven, but she knew Strickland would be early, he always was. She went to the desk to hand her boots in and collect some skates, she cast her eyes around looking for him. It was strange, but she was really looking foward to this evening, if anyone had told her a week ago that she would be looking forward to spending an hour alone in her bosses company she would have laughed outright at them, she just hoped that without his kids present he wouldn't revert to the Robert Strickland they had to deal with in the office.

She took the skates the assistant gave her, then went to the benches, they were damp again, the downfall of an outdoor rink. She laced them up and stood, still a bit shakey but better than yesterday. She looked around for him again, she hadn't seen him all day, she knew he had booked the day off to see his kids off from Gatwick, she hoped he hadn't forgotten about tonight. She was relieved when she caught sight of his familiar figure standing by the barrier and made her way over to him.

"Hi." she said as she got to him "Sorry if i'm a bit late." He turned and smiled at her.

"No, your not late, the session is only just starting, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, but I'll warn you now, I ached so badly this morning, I don't know how long I'll last."

"I'm sorry if we pushed too hard last night." He frowned, "Perhaps we should give it a rest tonight."

"Not a chance, I've been looking forward to this all day." She smiled at him, he smiled back shyly, but his eyes shone as though she had given him all his Christmas presents in one go.

"Lets get started then, but if you start to ache, let me know and we'll take a break." He pushed away from the side and waited for her with his hand outstretched, she followed, much more gracefully than the day before and took the offered hand as they started to skate.

"Brian, look at this, it would be a lovely present for Martha don't you think?" Esther held up a handmade scarf. Brian turned and looked at her,

"Who's Martha?"

"Oh Brian, it's Mark's girlfriend, you know, she came for dinner last month."

"I thought her name was Claire."

"Thats why I write the Christmas cards."

Brian shrugged and looked around, the sights and sounds of Christmas filled his ears, normally he didn't like crowds but he was enjoying this, everybody seemed friendlier, more at ease.

"Oh Brian look! there's the skating rink, lets go and have a look." Esther paid for the scarf and grasped Brian's hand and started to pull him towards the viewing area.

"Couldn't we have a turkey roll first?" Brian complained as they stood behind the barrier watching the skaters.

"There's plenty of time for that. Maybe we should come on Saturday to watch Sandra and little Gerry."

"I'm not sure Sandra will like that, I think she's felt a bit shanghied into the whole thing."

"It'll be fine I'm sure. Oh don't they look like they're all having such a good time, it's so romantic ice skating outside at Christmas."

"If you say so."

Esther watched the crowd skating, children and their parents, young couples, some not so young couples, all having a wonderful time, she hummed along with the Cristmas carol she could hear over the noise of the fair. Then she caught sight of a familiar face in the throng.

"Brian, Isn't that Sandra over there?"

"Blimey, your right, she must be getting a bit of practise in."

"Who is that she's with? He seems familiar."

"Brian looked at the man his wife had pointed out." He blinked then looked again. "Bloody hell! Lets get out of here before they see us." He turned to Esther to pull her away to find her waving at Sandra. He looked back and saw Sandra with a deer in headlights look on her face, gingerly waving back. He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Esther asked innocently.

"That's Strickland! That's what's wrong!"

"Oh, your boss, of course, I remember now, That retirement party of your friend we went to last year, he was there. You introduced us. He was very charming I recall." She looked back at the couple now skating towards them. "They look very good together don't they?"

"Don't! Oh this is a nightmare, what am I going to tell the others?"

"Why do you have to tell them anything?" Esther looked at him, "you're not on probation." She smiled as Sandra got to them. "How lovely to see you here, and you Mr Strickland."

"Please, call me Robert." Strickland smiled.

"You skate beautifully." Esther smiled at Sandra, who blushed.

"Thanks to Robert, we bumped into each here last night, He's been giving me lessons, until then I was like Bambi on ice."

"So that's why you were all achy this morning!" Exclaimed Brian, "Nothing to do with ..." He was silenced by a glare from Sandra.

"With what?" Robert and Esther inquired at the same time. Sandra sighed.

"When I turned up at the office this morning, barely able to walk, the guys may have jumped to a certain conclusion as to why I was in that state, and I may have allowed them to continue with that train of thought." She admitted, not able to hide the smile which she couldn't supress when she recalled their stunned faces this morning. Esther laughed.

"I'll bet it was Gerry who came up with that explanation."

"Yes, Jack has already rumbled me, though."

"You said there was three men." Accused Brian. Robert joined in the laughing.

"That would be Adam and Ben, my sons. I had them with me yesterday, though at ten and twelve I wouldn't label them as men yet."

"I didn't say men, I just said I had been doing too much exercise with three friends, you lot came up with the rest."

"Wait till I tell Gerry tomorrow, he'll feel proper daft." Brian laughed, but Sandra shook her head.

"No, you can't tell him yet, I've got a few days fun left in this. My way of getting him back for volunteering me in the first place." she grinned her most wicked grin, "I hope I can count on your continued support."

"Oh, you can count me in!" Esther replied, "And you'll keep quiet won't you Brian?"

"I'll try, but you know how useless I am at these things." He paused, then added, "I feel a bit mean, leading Gerry on like that."

"Don't worry, Brian. When Gerry does rumble it, he'll have a good laugh about it, besides Sandra's doing him a favour after all." Esther assured him.

Strickland stood listening in amusement, Sandra and her team really were like a little family, quite happy to tease each other, but always there to back each other up in times of trouble. He dearly wished he could be more a part of the little group, but his role as supervisor constantly put him at odds with the old school style of the three men, and so by default with Sandra, who would defend them to the bitter end. He was their shield, he put up with the constant meetings with the administrators over appropriate practices, he deflected the questions from the bean-counters over the units constant overspend, he rubbed shoulders with the good and great and downright annoying so that he would have a few favours to call in when the frying pan hit the fire. They would never know though, he was good at playing the buffoon, the upper class twit, laughing at all the right jokes, rubbing shoulders with those he would rather punch. He had spent most of his life hiding who he really was, and had got damn good at it.

But he was feeling something different now, these past two evenings he had spent with Sandra had felt liberating, he had been himself and had a good time, the only people he had ever felt at ease showing his true self to was his boys, because they had never demanded he ever be anything else. Sandra had seen a little bit of that, and she must have liked it because she had come back for a second evening with just him.

He had always had a soft spot for her, even in their first few months of working together despite the fact he had still been married back then, though that was already on the way out. He had known his wife had another man and it was only a matter of time. Sure enough, not even a year later he was divorced and Kay was on husband number two. He was still unsure what had gone wrong, he had done his very best to give his wife everything she had ever wanted, worked his hardest to climb the social and promotional ladder to please her high class parents and devoted himself to being the best father he could possibly be. Well one out of three wasn't bad, but it seemed to him that his best just hadn't been good enough.

"Goodbye, Robert. We'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening." Esther's voice brought him back to focus. He smiled as she and Brian moved off into the crowd.

"Are you alright? You seemed a million miles away for a moment there." Sandra asked with a worried frown.

"I'm sorry. I Hope I didn't appear rude, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"They didn't notice a thing. I hope I havn't embarrassed you with my little practical joke, it was spur of the moment, I just get so fed up of them thinking I'm over the hill I like to wake them up now and again."

"I can't believe they think of you as old, you're the most amazing woman I know." He flushed and dipped his eyes, astonished that he had just admitted that. Sandra beamed at him.

"Thankyou, that means a lot to me. I don't know what is happening here, but I am really enjoying myself, come on, lets skate before they kick us off the ice, then we can get something to eat."

She took hold of his hand again and they glided back onto the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I did ask Santa, but I suppose I havn't been good enough! ;-D

Twelve days of Christmas

Day four; Friday, nine ladies dancing

"Morning."

Sandra breezed through the office doors, humming the Christmas tune which had just been playing on the radio in her car. Jack looked up from his desk.

"Late this morning."

"On time, Gerry and Brian are late, You are early." She hung her coat and scarf in her office, then walked over to the kettle.

"It's just boiled, I'll have tea this morning." Jack looked at her over his glasses. "You look chipper this morning, no aches or pains."

"I am fine this morning, thank you, in fact I feel great." Sandra smiled. Jack frowned at her.

"Really! Careful, you're going to make me blush."

"Oh Jack, it's nothing like that. I spent yesterday evening in good company, we went skating, he took me for something to eat, before taking me home. A complete gentleman at all times."

"Does this gentleman have a name?"

"Yes he does, but I'm not telling you." Sandra grinned. She loved Jack, he had been like a second father to her growing up, he had watched over her as she made her way through the ranks, and had been the first to come on board when ucos had been formed. She knew he was being protective, and probably with good cause, her track record with men hadn't exactly been glorious, in fact when it came to romance she was a lousy judge of character, She smiled at him, "Don't worry, it's just a friendship, we've known him for years."

"We! So I know him."

"Jack! He's taught me to skate, and bought me a turkey roll, It's nothing." Sandra shrugged, she turned as the door opened.

"Morning. Have you got a minute?" Strickland smiled as he poked his head round the door.

"Of course."

"I've had a call from central records, evidently a request has been made for any unsolved cases which may fall under ucos' remit from the pre-computerised records," He held out a piece of paper to Sandra, "They have found some which may be of interest and are sending them over by courier, should arrive later today."

"It's less than a week before Christmas, we can't start any new cases now, we still have all the end of year audits to finish, and all this other paperwork to get rid of." Sandra started, Strickland held up his hands in submission.

"I'm not asking you to look at any of them, I was just letting you know they are coming, I assumed it was you who had made the request in the first place, anyway, I'll let you get on, I have a really exciting meeting with the commissioner and the council traders union to attend with reguards policing the January sales, I'd rather get teeth pulled, but I had better not be late. Will you let me know later?" He nodded at the piece of paper in her hand and dissappeared out the door. Sandra unfolded the paper and glanced at it.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Sandra looked up,

"Oh, just a memo to tell him when the files arrive."

"Right, that's why you are blushing."

"It's hot in here. Where are the others anyway?" She tried to change the subject. Right on cue, Gerry and Brian pushed the door open.

"Sorry!, Sorry. Blame Chris Hoy here, I got a last minute call to pick him up."

"Puncture. On the back, a bit of a faff to change, what with the gears."

"What have we missed?" Gerry inquired, the copper in him kicking in as he saw the looks Jack was throwing at Sandra, which Sandra was trying to avoid.

"Nothing." Sandra answered before Jack could speak. "We need to crack on, there are some more files arriving later which we will need to store untill new year."

"New files?"

"From central records." Jack answered, switching the kettle on, he still hadn't had his cup of tea.

"Oh brilliant!" Brian exclaimed. They all turned to look at him. "I have a friend, Pete, he was put in charge of the records archive a few months back, I told him if he ever came across anything interesting to let me know." He looked like all his Christmas and birthday presents had come in one go.

"Because we have nothing else to do." Gerry added sarcastically.

"It's just a few old cases, I thought it could be interesting." replied Brian, sounding wounded.

"One thing at a time." Sandra held up her hands, "Lets get all this sorted," she indecated the piles of assorted paperwork scattered across their desks, "Then we can think about Brian's files." She retreated to her office

Brian and Gerry looked at Jack.

"Later." He said cryptically, "Now who want's tea?"

A few hours later, Sandra came out of her office and headed for the door,

"I'm going to get something from the canteen, anybody want anything?" She asked with one hand on the door handle.

"I'm fine." Brian answered without looking up from his computer.

"Cheese and pickle sandwich, please," said Jack.

"Anything without prawns." Gerry added.

"Ok, back soon. You can get the coffee on." She let the door swing shut behind her. Gerry waited until she had dissappeared into the lift before looking over to Jack.

"Well, what was going on this morning?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on! When me and Brian arrived Sandra was bright red and you looked the same as I look when I have to deal with one of Caitlin's dramas,

I am a copper too, I can tell when something is up."

"I was just about to find out who Sandra's new bloke is, I have a suspicion but I don't want too jump to conclusions without proof."

"Why, is it some scrote we're going to have to keep an eye on." Gerry went over to the kettle and switched it on, "He's not married is he?"

"No, but if I am right, it could cause problems." He stood and went over to her office. "Keep an eye on the door."

Gerry went and stood by the door and looked out into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brian.

"Looking for a note she got this morning." Jack called back from her office, a few minutes had passed before they heard him rustling through the waste paper bin, "Ah ha! Got it!"

"Heads up!" Gerry scooted away from the door and went over to make the coffee, Jack shoved the still folded note into his pocket and sat back at his desk. Brian hunched down behind his computer.

"Right, Jack they didn't have pickle so I got cheese and ham salad. Gerry, you got a BLT." She put their sandwiches down on the little table by the sofa where they all usually congregated to eat lunch.

"Didn't they have egg?" Asked Gerry.

"You're not allowed egg after last time. Remember." Jack answered. Sandra and Brian laughed.

"That wasn't my fault!" Gerry exclaimed, "The eggs were bad."

"It was bad alright!" Jack teased.

"Why do you all look guilty?" Sandra asked, looking around at them. Brian cleared his throat and stooped down behind his desk making a show of getting his lunch out of his bag. Gerry whistled a quiet tune as he stirred the coffee, Jack just shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about." He said, and sat himself on the sofa, he was soon joined by Brian, Gerry put two steaming cups of coffee in front of them before going back for his own and Sandra's, then took a seat himself.

"Hmmmm." She glanced at each of them in turn, but gaining no insight, she got out the coronation chicken salad she had just bought herself and seated herself with them. "What time is the skating tomorrow?"

"I got tickets for twelve, I told little Gerry I would take him for something to eat after. If you're not doing anything else why don't you two come along, we can all get lunch after. Esther too."

"Maybe you should ask Strickland." Jack put in. Brian choked on a bite of his sandwich, Sandra, glared at Jack while patting Brian's back.

"Why the hell would I want to ask him!" Gerry laughed, "He'd only bang on about wasting time and better use of resources, and all that, he'd ruin Gerry's treat. I don't wan't little Gerry anywhere near that tosser." Sandra turned her glare on Gerry, Brian interupted before she could say anything.

"That's a bit unfair, He's never done anything like that when we've been in the pub, I don't think he'd ruin Gerry's day, he has got kids of his own after all."

"Yeah, maybe. But he's still a tosser. Not one of us." Gerry threw his sandwich wrapper in the bin and went out onto the fire escape to light up.

Sandra's stomach was turning over. A week ago Gerry calling Strickland a tosser wouldn't have bothered her one bit, she knew he wasn't being cruel, thats just how Gerry saw all the ranking officers who had to implement the rules and regulations, he had reguarded her in the same way when they had first met. Gerry was a good guy, but had never reached the same rank as her, Jack or Brian. His career had been dogged by suspicions and rumours, most of which she had found to be untrue. Gerry was a thief taker, pure and simple, he had no time for the way the force had to operate now, he didn't get public relations and community policing. He nicked bad guys, in his eyes that was that. He also had a personality problem with Robert Strickland. They had taken great pleasure in teasing him over his french heritage, but basically Gerry was a cockney lad, and he had little or no time for the upper class, which he considered Strickland to be a part of. It annoyed him more than it should, but Sandra knew there were good reasons for his dislike, Gerry has been shafted by his superior officers so many times, the distrust had been ingrained in him.

But now she had seen the other Rob Strickland, she felt herself wanting to jump to his defence. It was stupid, they had met up as friends a couple of times, It shouldn't be tearing her up so much to hear her boys talking like this. She stood quickly,

"Excuse me." She rushed from the room, heading up the stairs to the ladies, once inside she locked herself inside a cubicle before putting down the lid and sat down heavily with her head in her hands, she thought back to the note Robert had given her that morning, it had been a short but sweet hand written invitation to go for a non-turkey related dinner with him, restaurant of her choice. She had felt a warm glow when she had read the note, it had obviously shown on her face, Jack had noticed. She sighed, this was getting complicated, she found herself at odds with herself, on one hand she was enjoying the company of her superior officer, looking forward to spending time with him, she may have even started falling for him a bit, after all he wasn't bad looking, kept himself fit and was single, but she didn't want to alienate her team, they were her family, her rock. She felt a tear rolling down her face, it wasn't fair damn it! Why shouldn't she have a bit of fun. She scrubbed the tears from her face, her mind made up, she would accept Robert's invitation to dinner, she could talk to him, decide if she really was falling for him or not, take things one step at a time and hope her 'family' would understand.

She left the cubicle and checked her reflection in the mirror. _Right,_ she thought, _time to take a chance._

Back in the office, Gerry, and Jack had been left speechless by Sandra's hasty departure, Brian sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them on his wimbledon shirt.

"What's up with her?" Gerry asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Maybe I should go after her." Said Jack, standing. Brian shook his head.

"Leave her be, she'll be fine. Just give her a moment."

"You know don't you?" Jack stared at Brian, he held up the note. "You have some idea what's going to be on here."

"I have no idea what that is, but I know who she has spent the last couple of evenings with, but It's not my place to let on. All I can say is, it's not what you are thinking and you need to trust her, stop trying to protect her, she really doesn't need it."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Gerry interupted.

"There's nothing to miss, just leave it alone."

They all started as there was a sudden knock on the door, a young man in a couriers uniform put his head round the door.

"I've got a delivery for a Mr Ucos."

"It's the name of the department pal, unsolved crime and open case squad." Gerry corrected him.

"Shouldn't it be ucaocs then?" He grinned, before he turned back to retrieve the boxes he had left outside the door.

"Smart arse." Gerry mumbled. The others grinned, the previous tension in the room dissappering. The courier returned with a sack truck with five large boxes stacked on it.

"Where do you want these?"

"Just leave them here by the door." Jack told him, he turned to look at Brian, "I thought you said it was only a few files."

"I didn't know it would be this many." The courier stacked the five boxes, then turned to Jack.

"I'll go and get the rest, where shall I put them?"

"The rest! How many have you got?" Gerry exclaimed. The courier looked at a delivery note he took from his top pocket.

"Twenty three."

The three men looked at each other.

"We had better find the Guv." Gerry stated.

Sandra knocked on DAC Stricklands office door, she waited nervously.

"Come in." Came his voice from the other side, she turned the handle and poked her head around the door hoping he was alone and trying desperately to think up an excuse for being here if he wasn't. She didn't need to worry, he was sat at his desk wading through a pile of paperwork. He smiled when he saw her, but his smile turned to a frown when he noticed the slight redness in her eyes. "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned. He stood up from his desk and came towards her, he shut the door behind her before gently taking her hand.

"It's fine, nothing I can't work out," She smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze, not wanting to worry him. "I just wanted to let you know that I would love to go to Dinner with you tonight, and I really don't mind where we go."

"Excellent!" He beamed, "How about I pick you up at seven? Do you like cantonese?"

"I love it, and seven will be fine." she smiled back. Just then her phone began to ring, she looked at the screen and frowned before answering, "I've only been gone for a quarter of an hour, I'm ok, what's up?" Strickland frowned at the one sided conversation, then jumped slightly as Sandra suddenly screeched "How many! Bloody hell! I'll be straight down." She hung up and closed her eyes.

"Problem?"

"You had better come and see this" She sighed. He opened his door and held it open, gesturing for her to go first, as she went past him, she couldn't help but feel a little tingle in her spine as he placed his hand in the small of her back.

They soon arrived outside the door of the ucos office, Sandra pushed the door open to be greeted with a scene of chaos, file boxes were stacked in the middle of the floor like a small mountain, the three occupants of the office were all sat on the sofa looking a bit shell shocked.

"Brian, maybe you should give your friend a call and tell him not to send any more files over until you say so." Sandra stated. "In the mean time, we can't leave this lot here." She sounded cool and calm, but inside she was screaming profanities that would make a sailor blush. Strickland looked around the room,

"Why don't we stack the boxes over by that wall for now?" He said, indecating the space normally filled by Brian's bike, "After Christmas I'll see about getting a storage space cleared somewhere so you can go through them at your leisure." He slipped his Jacket off his shoulders and laid it on Jack's desk, before rolling up his sleeves and picking up a box, this prompted the others into action, soon all the boxes were stacked up neatly against the wall.

"Where am I going to put me bike?" Brian moaned. Jack looked at him over his glasses.

"I have a suggestion." He deadpanned, Gerry snickered and took the tea that Sandra had made, she passed a mug to each of them. They drank in a slightly uncomfortable silence until Strickland decided to break it, he put his empty mug in the sink and picked up his suit jacket.

"Why don't we all call it a day, It's two o/clock, and one perk of being boss is I get to call a poets day when I feel like it. See you all Monday, have a good weekend." He nodded to Sandra and walked out the door, it swung shut behind him.

"Poets day?" Brian looked puzzled.

"Piss off early, tomorrow's Saturday!" The others all chorused as they reached for their coats. Sandra laughed as she turned off the lights and let the door close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; They are still not mine, but when the bbc are finished with them ... ;-D

Twelve days of Christmas

Day five; Saturday,Eight maids a milking

Sandra sighed and turned over, the sun was peeping through the blinds of her bedroom window, warming her face, she glanced at her clock, ten past eight, she didn't have to worry about getting up just yet. She pulled her quilt up around her shoulders and allowed her mind to wander back to the previous evening and felt a warm surge of contentment she hadn't felt in a long time. Robert had knocked just before seven, when she had opened the door, she had been mildly surprised, she had seen him in civvies before, but she hadn't expected the black leather jacket nor the black jeans, the mid blue shirt had picked up the colour in his eyes, she hadn't realised she was staring until he had gently cleared his throat. She had pondered long and hard over her own choice of wear and had finaly settled for her beige jeans and pale blue blouse. She had also gone for her burgandy leather bolero jacket which she had worn a couple of times before to work, but Gerry had gone on about a working girl they had known when he worked in vice who had one just like it. Since then it had been consigned to her wardrobe, but she had felt a compulsion to wear it last night. He had a taxi waiting and had taken them to a little cantonese restaurant a few miles from her house which she had never even seen before, she had expected him to take her to some flash restaurant designed to impress her, but his choice had been surprisingly cosy. He had known the owners and staff by name and they had pulled out all the stops to make the evening one of the best she had ever had. She thought back to the conversation she had had with him as they had enjoyed what must have been the best meal she had eaten in a while.

(Previous evening)

"They know you here?" She asked, smiling as the young waiter refilled her glass of wine.

"I met Tien when I was a DI, " He answered, nodding towards the middle aged man behind the bar. "I arrested his son for arson." Sandra spluttered on the sip of wine she had just taken.

"That's a strange basis for a friendship."

"No, He was grateful, Ren was fourteen and had fallen into bad company, started running with a gang of teenagers, my arresting him shook him, scared him into getting himself out of the gang. He was a good kid, just rebelling against his parents." Robert took a sip of his beer, "He set fire to an abandoned house boat to prove himself as a gang member, he did six months in a young offenders insitute and hasn't been in trouble since."

"And you became friendly with the parents?" He nodded.

"They were blaming themselves, wondering where they had gone wrong, how they had let him down, what they had done to make him search out the company of a gang. I just gave them a shoulder, helped them realise it wasn't their fault, just circumstances. I helped them while he was inside, got them into some parents support groups. They invited me to their restaurant a few times and we became friends. I came here a lot during my divorce, Tien and his wife gave me a place to come where I knew I would always be welcome. Three years ago I went to Ren's wedding. He has twin baby daughters now." Robert smiled, "I'm their Godfather. He's head chef here."

Sandra smiled at him.

"The food was lovely," she paused, and looked at him thoughtfully, "you never talk about yourself, I could probably write down all that I know about you on one sheet of a4. Before Tuesday, I probably couldn't have filled a postcard." He looked down at his empty plate.

"The truth is, there isn't much to tell, the first half of my life was fairly depressing, the last half boring." He looked up with a bitter grin on his face. "That's probably why my wife divorced me and ran off with Carlos, the peurto rican hairdresser."

"She's married to him now?"

"God no! She soon got fed up of Carlos. She met James on a shopping trip to New York, He's a high flying lawyer, plenty of money, which I have no doubt Kay is doing her best to spend. He's a good guy, He has a son he gets to see very little of, so he knows how I am feeling and has done his best to keep me in the boys lives." Sandra reached across and took his hand.

"We don't have to talk about you if you don't want to."

"See, I told you I was boring, you're fed up already." She looked at him alarmed,

"No! That's not what I meant, I only thought you might be uncomfortable, or ... have a very wicked sense of humour!" She smiled as she caught his grin. He laughed.

"You have enjoyed?" Tien had appeared at her shoulder. "Would you like coffee?"

"That was fabulous! Thank you, and please thank the chef for me." She smiled, "I think I'll give the coffee a miss though, I feel completely full," She looked at Robert, "Feel free if you want some."

"No, I am fine, Thank you Tien, it's been wonderful."

"Anything to please my friend Robert. And to your lovely lady friend, I extend my welcome and ask you come again, anytime you like. A friend of Robert's is a friend of ours."

"Sandra, please," She held out her hand and shook his, "and I certainly will be back."

Robert took care of the bill and they had left the restaurant, she had shivered as they had walked out into the cold air. _Perhaps the bolero jacket was a bit stupid in the middle of winter. _She had thought, until Robert had put his arm around her shoulder and drawn her closer to him. He hailed a taxi and gave her address, they had ridden in silence, until they pulled up outside her house, she made a snap decision.

"Come in for a bit? Have a drink, I've really enjoyed tonight and I don't want it to end yet." She took his hand as she saw him hesitate, "no strings, no promises, just a drink."

He nodded and paid the driver, they went up to her front door, where he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I just want you to know, I'm not just after a conquest, I respect you far too much for that, I am enjoying being with you, and I can be myself, not the prick you have to put up with at work, I.." She stopped him with a finger on his lips, it was the most intimate touch they had shared so far and it made him gulp.

"I know." She unlocked the door and switched on the lights, she shed her jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, she went to the kitchen and looked back to him, he was standing looking slightly uncomfortable, "Coffee or wine?"

"Wine please." he answered. He took off his jacket and put it with hers.

She poured two glasses of wine and sat down on the sofa, he joined her and took one of the glasses. After a few sips, she turned and looked at him.

"I have spent most of the day wondering where this is going, and I still don't know, but I'm glad I have got to know you, even if it's only a little bit."

He smiled at her,

"Me too." He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him, it felt comfortable, and right. "What time are you skating with Gerry tomorrow?"

"Twelve. Will you come along? Morale support." She put her head on his shoulder.

"If you want me there, of course, I'll stay out of sight though, don't want to ruin it for Gerry, or Gerry senior."

"You wouldn't spoil it. And I really do want you there." He took the empty glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table with his.

"Then look for me, I'll be there." He smiled, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, she leaned into his touch, bringing her hand up and brushing the side of his face, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, he responded, gently at first, then with a little more force. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his warmth drawing her. He pulled her into his embrace, the kiss growing stronger, by this time she was straddling his lap. Breathing hard, he was the first to break the kiss.

"I had better go, before we do something we might regret." He sighed. She closed her eyes, nodding. It was too far too fast and she didn't want to spoil what they had with a few moments of blind passion. She looked into his eyes, dark blue met light blue and she knew he was feeling the same thing.

"I'll call a taxi." She said, "But remember, no regrets."

He smiled and she stood, he picked up his jacket as she phoned the taxi.

"Five minutes," She said, turning back to him. He slipped his jacket on. "Thankyou for this evening, the next one is my treat." She said adjusting his collar, she let her hands linger and brushed her lips to his.

"Looking forward to it." He replied with a smile. They heard a car pulling up, "I had better go before he beeps and wakes your neighbours. See you tomorrow."

She opened the door for him and watched as he got into the taxi. Shutting the door she felt as light headed as a teenager after a first date, but exhausted, so she made her way to bed, humming a tune and smiling like a fool.

She stretched, the memories of that kiss filling her with warmth. Things felt a bit simpler now, she knew she definatly had feelings for him, and if she had read him right, he felt the same. The fact that he had broken the kiss put her mind at ease, she had known too many men who had just been after a quick shag, then boasting rights, but she knew he was different, she didn't know how, she just knew.

She looked at the clock again, nine o/clock. She sighed and got out of bed and made her way to the shower. Time to start the day.

Three hours later, she stood at the ice rink entrance, looking through the crowd for the reason this all started, her eyes cought four familiar figures walking in her direction. She took some deep breaths and waved to attract their attention. Gerry spotted her and bent down, presumably to talk to little Gerry, who Sandra couldn't see over the crowd, she could see that Jack had come as well, and Brian and Esther. She felt butterflies in her stomach, Esther waved back and they all moved in her direction. Jack was looking at her strangly, and for a moment Sandra wondered if he knew, if she had 'I snogged Strickland' penned across her forehead. They got to her and she finally spotted the little boy, blonde haired and freckle faced, he was bouncing with excitment. She grinned at him.

"Hi, lets get our skates." She said, holding out her hand. He took it shyly.

"Thankyou for taking me skating Miss Pullman." He said in a small voice, she smiled, he must have been rehersing that.

"It's my pleasure, and my name is Sandra." She looked up at the others, "I'm glad you could all come," She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Esther said, Brian nodded.

"Are you alright, you look a bit pale?" Jack asked. She patted his arm.

"Fine, just a bit nervous, it's a lot more crowded today, I'll admit to you that I'm a bit scared of falling flat on my behind with you lot as an audience."

"You will do fine." He smiled at her.

Sandra took little Gerry to get changed into their skates, while the four others took their places by the barrier. When they were ready, she held Gerry's hand while they went to the ice, she stepped out onto the ice, frantically scanning the crowd of onlookers, she spotted Jack, Gerry, Esther and Brian, but she couldn't see the one face she really wanted to see. Gerry tugged on her hand slightly as he tried to step onto the ice, she held onto him tightly as he tried to balance, he tried to walk on the ice, but the skates just kept on sliding out from under him, Sandra felt a wave of panic as she was nearly pulled down, she caught hold of the barrier, and looked around for him again. She realised he was her confidence, she couldn't do this without him, but it was so crowded, the ice had so many more people on it being a saturday, lots of younger people darting here and there, children and their parents, she suddenly felt very out of her depth.

Esther and the others were watching from the side, they saw Sandra and Gerry making their way towards the ice,

"Doesn't he look grown up." Said Gerry proudly, then he winced as Gerry nearly fell, almost pulling Sandra over. Esther looked around the other skaters.

"He's not here, she needs him." Brian knew who his wife was talking about.

"Who?" Gerry asked.

"Him." Said Jack, pointing across the rink to the figure who had just come onto the ice and was making his way to Sandra and Gerry as fast as he could.

Gerry squinted at the figure, "Thats Strickland! What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"Saving the day looks like." Brian answered.

Sandra was panicking, Gerry was hanging onto her for dear life, but she was finding it so hard to keep her balance, people were brushing against her and keeping her from getting hold of the barrier, suddenly she felt Gerry's weight lift, she looked at him and found him looking up into the face of her confidence, Robert had got hold of the little boys other hand and was steadying him, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Gerry, this is Mr Strickland, he's a friend and he works with me and your Grandad and has been teaching me to skate." Robert, smiled at the boy.

"You can call me Rob." He squeezed Sandra's hand reasuringly, then looked back to Gerry. "Relax and bend your knees, Sandra will show you what to do if you feel like you're going to fall over." He looked to Sandra and nodded, she put her hands on her knees and let herself glide, the motion relaxed her and she felt herself grow in confidence, she watched as Robert showed Gerry how to push with his skates rather than trying to walk, the few times Gerry lost his balance, Robert kept him from falling, soon, the were slowly skating, Robert holding one of Gerry's hands, Sandra the other, the others watched from the side.

"Doesn't that look like a picture." Esther smiled, pulling out her camera and snapping a few shots.

"He's good, I'll give him that." Jack remarked. Gerry looked at them.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this, how long has it been going on?"

"If the 'it' you're refering to is Strickland teaching Sandra to skate, Tuesday." Brian answered, he took Esther's arm. "We saw them here on Wednesday night."

"I suspected it was him, but I don't know the details. I only know he asked her out for dinner last night, I don't know if she accepted." Jack put in, he saw Brian frown at him. "The note." He mouthed.

"I think they make a lovely pair." Esther silenced them. Gerry watched the trio on the ice, Sandra's mood the day before started to make sense, he frowned. He didn't like Strickland, but his grandson was beaming from ear to ear, so he decided for the time being to keep his opinions to himself.

Sandra could feel the little boy starting to flag, they had been on the ice for half a hour, and despite the shakey start, she had really enjoyed it. Robert's timely arrival had saved the day, she knew they would have to face the others but she knew that Esther at least would stand in their corner.

"Shall we call it a day and get some lunch?" She suggested, Gerry nodded.

"My feet are starting to hurt."

"Let's skate over and tell your Grandad." She smiled. They skated around the rink to where the others were watching.

"Alright?" Gerry senior asked his grandson.

"It's brill!" Little Gerry beamed, "But my feet hurt, so we are going to come off now."

"Shall I come round?" He asked Sandra, he didn't acknowledge Strickland, what he wanted to say to the man could wait until later.

"Why don't you go and find us a table in the cafe area, we'll get our shoes and come and find you." She answered, she could feel the chill in the air which had nothing to do with it being December.

"Right oh."

"Is Rob coming too?" The little boy asked innocently. Gerry frowned, when the hell did Strickland become 'Rob' to his Grandson. He looked at Sandra, then the man in question, "Pleeeaaase!" He looked up at Robert with big blue eyes, then Sandra and finally he turned his best tiny Tim look on his Grandad. The older man could never resist that look.

"Yeah, go on then." He looked Strickland in straight in the eyes, "Just this once." There was a slight edge in his voice which suggested he wasn't happy, but would go along with it for now.

The others had remained quiet during the exchange, Jack and Brian had been throwing each other looks, while Esther had been confused by the animosity Gerry was showing. They stepped away from the barrier, Gerry lingered a moment, watching the three skaters move around the ice towards the exit. He followed the others away from the ice. Esther was about to say something, but her husband shook his head. They moved through the crowd towards the cafe area, it was very busy, but they got lucky as a family got up from a table just as they approached, they sat down, Esther and Jack piled the debris left behind onto a tray.

"I'll get rid of this." Brian said, taking the tray.

"I'll go and find some menus." Gerry said.

"You couldn't get me a cup of tea could you? I'm bloody parched." Jack asked.

"Ok. Tea all round?" He asked, his bad mood dispersed for now, the usual cheery Gerry back in place.

"That would be nice." Esther nodded. She watched as he moved to the quite lengthy que on the other side of the area. Brian came back from getting rid of the rubbish and sat down next to her. "Right, who's going to tell me what's going on. Why is Gerry so unhappy?" She demanded.

"Gerry doesn't much like Strickland, he tends to get up his nose a bit. Strickland can be a right arse sometimes." Jack explained.

"I'm sure he can be, someone has to." Esther countered. "It's his job. I bet a lot of the lower ranks who had to work under you two felt the same. It comes with being the boss, you have to be in charge, which gets on other peoples nerves."

"That's true, I know I could wind people up." Brian agreed.

"What do you mean could?" Esther replied, winking at her husband , who chuckled.

"There is something else though, Gerry has always had a soft spot for our Sandra, as a result he's very protective, no man will ever be good enough for her." Jack whispered, glancing over to the man in question still in the que.

"He never asked her out though, I could never work out why." Brian pondered. "He's never exactly been shy with the ladies, but he never really made any moves on her. plenty of flirting and larking about, but nothing more serious, I wonder why?"

"He probably realised it would be a complete disaster." Jack answered, "He likes to flirt with the ladies, and has a track record of being a player, she has trust issues and a record of picking untrustworthy blokes, if they had ever got together they would have been at each other's throats within weeks." Jack had always felt an urge to protect Sandra. He knew she had looked to him as a father figure after Gordon's death, and he and Mary had happily become a second family to her. He too was feeling uneasy about the new friendship between his surrogate daughter and a bloke he had always dismissed as a prat, unlike Brian and Esther, he had a feeling things were a bit more serious that mere skating lessons. When he had watched her on the ice before Strickland had shown up, he could see that she was desperate for the man to be there, the look of relief on her face when he had appeared worried him, she had always been such a strong, independant woman, to see her so lost had shaken him a little.

"Well, I think you should all give the man a chance. Sandra has obviously seen something about him that she likes, giving him a hard time will just cause her grief. Be nice and lets see what happens."

Just then Gerry returned with a tray with several cups on it. Esther was pleased to see there was a cup for Robert. She had watched the interaction between the group, and was a bit worried. She could understand there being some animosity between the three men in Sandra's team toward their superior officer. They all loved Sandra, she was such a force, the catalyst which had pulled this unlikely group together, kept them from falling into the drudge of retirement. Yet she could be so vulnerable, estranged from her only living relative, unable to find a man she could trust enough to give heart to, she sometimes appeared so lonely, Some thought she was aloof, but Esther had never been fooled. Sandra needed someone to love, who would love her back with everything they had to give. The 'boys' had also seen the vulnerable Sandra, which is why they felt the need to protect her.

Also there was the problem of him being her boss. Though there was no rule against it, it was generally something you just didn't do, get involved with your boss. Although, anybody who had ever met Sandra would realise she was no shrinking violet being bullied by a superior officer, neither was she the type to sleep with the boss to gain advantage. Still, it would get tongues wagging, that she was sure.

The biggest worry though had been when she had seen Robert's face when the little boy had asked him to eat with them. It had never even occured to him that he would be included in the meal. She was reminded of a time when they had just moved into a new area, Mark had been about eight at the time and he had come home from his first day at a new school in floods of tears. When she had got him to tell her what was wrong, he had told her how he had tried to make friends with a group of boys, but they had told him to go away, that he wasn't wanted there. She had reasured him that he had to give it some time, and sure enough a few days later, the boys were all thick as thieves. She had the feeling that this man was used to being excluded, and it had nothing to do with his rank. She was sure that Robert Strickland had spent his life on the outside looking in, and expected nothing else. She made up her mind to find out what made this man tick, for Sandra's sake.

"Teas up!" Gerry said cheerfully, then he glanced around. "No sign of them yet?"

"It was busy, I expect they had to que to get their shoes back." Brian reasured him. They all started sipping at their tea, waiting.

The benches were full, some people were just changing into skates, others were bringing them back. Sandra and Gerry found a quiet corner to take off their skates. Robert took them.

"You two stay here, I'll get the shoes." He dissapeared into the crowd, Gerry turned to Sandra.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked innocently. Sandra paused before answering,

"Yes, I think he might be." She said, suddenly realising its what she wanted.

"I like him." He said, Then asked "Why doesn't Grandad like him?" Sandra was taken back by the little boys insight. She thought a bit about what to say.

"Is there anybody in your class you don't get along with?"

"Yes, Luke. He's always doing things to annoy me."

"Well its the same with Rob and your Grandad, they just always seem to annoy each other."

"Oh! Ok." As far as the boy was concerned, that was that. 'If only it was as easy as that.' She thought.

Robert reappeared carrying their shoes, he had a bag over his shoulder which had his shoes in. He changed out of his skates and put them in the bag, then knelt down to help Gerry do up his trainers. when they were all ready they made their way towards the cafe. the crowd was thick now and Gerry was getting bustled about. Robert pulled them to one side.

"Could you carry this for me?" He asked Sandra holding out his bag with his skates in, she nodded and put over her shoulder with her handbag. Robert stooped down, "Come on buddy, hop up and you can be our eyes, see if you can spot your Grandad." Gerry climbed onto his shoulders and Robert stood up effortlessly. Now Gerry was out of harms way they started towards the cafe again. Sandra looked up at Gerry, he had a big smile on his face and was scanning the crowd for the others.

"Over there!" He pointed, and they started moving towards their goal. Sandra linked her arm around Robert's, presenting a united front. She wanted this to work, for the others to see that this mattered to her. She had felt such relief when he had appeared on the ice, understanding it had been hard for him to show himself to the others. Gerry started to wave, obviously he had been spotted. She took a deep breath. 'Here goes' nothing' she thought.

"There they are." Brian said, pointing towards the child, bobbing up and down above the crowd. Gerry looked and saw them coming, his beloved Grandson being carried on the shoulders of a bloke he could quite happily throttle right now. If he hurt Sandra in any way he would swing for him. He had seen the prats pathetic attempts at chatting up ladies at the various police parties they had been to, needless to say he had never scored. What Sandra could see in him he just couldn't guess.

As they emerged from the throng of people, Strickland stooped down and let Gerry hop off, the little boy ran up and gave his Grandad a big hug. He sat down next to him, Sandra sat next to Jack. Robert hung back for a second until Esther smiled and gestured to the empty seat between her and Sandra. He nodded, and smiled.

"Let me get lunch, what would everyone like?" He asked.

"Oooh, I'll have a turkey roll, I really enjoyed the one the other night."

"I'll try one too." Said Jack, "Thank you."

"I'll have a sausage roll, please." Said Esther.

"Turkey for me please," Sandra grinned. Robert turned to the elder Gerry.

"I'll try the turkey then, Thanks" Gerry nodded, "What about you, sweetpea?" Little Gerry screwed up his nose at the nickname.

"I don't know." Robert held out his hand.

"Why don't you come with me and see what there is. You can help me carry them." Gerry looked to his Grandad for permission, then bounded off his seat and went with Robert to get the food. Gerry looked at Sandra, she sighed.

"I know, but not now. Lets just enjoy lunch. We will talk, I promise." She looked around her boys. Brian shrugged, Jack nodded. Gerry thought for a moment then nodded too. Sandra let out a sigh of relief. She smiled at Esther who squeezed her hand in encouragement.

A few hour later they all made their way out of the fair to the car park. Little Gerry thanked Sandra and Robert again, and waved at everybody as Gerry belted him into the back of the stag. Gerry said goodbye to everyone and got into the car.

"See you Monday." He said, nodding to Sandra, she smiled at him and waved back to Gerry jnr as they pulled away. Esther and Brian made their goodbyes and headed off to their car. Jack nodded to them both.

"Monday." He said and went to catch up with the Lanes who had given him a lift. Robert walked with Sandra to her Audi which was parked close and opened the door for her. She paused before getting in.

"Thank you for coming, I know it hasn't been easy."

"Anything for you." He smiled shyly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he reponded by wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not at all." He grinned back.

"Then come to my place at six, I'll cook dinner. Despite what my mother says, I can do a fantastic lasagne."

"You're on." He smiled, before leaning down and capturing her lips, this kiss was more passionate, and she returned it with equal force. They eventually split apart and she got into her car and pulled away. Robert watched her go, then turned and went to his car.

Just across the car park, three people sat in a little blue peaugeot. They saw the embrace and kiss.

"Bloody hell, he's been more than teaching her skating!" Brian murmured.

"I'll say." Jack frowned.

"Oh give over you two!" Esther reprimanded them, "Sandra's a big girl, she knows what she's doing."

"I hope so." Jack whispered to himself as they drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Really, they're not mine, but I promise to wash them before I give them back. ;-D

Author's note; Thankyou for the reviews, I'm so happy people are taking the time to read this. I promise to update as quickly as I can. Blakes8th.

Twelve days of Christmas

Day six; Sunday, Seven swans a swimming

Gerry sat at his kitchen table, eating his breakfast and trying to read the his Sunday newspaper, but after reading the same line three times and still having no idea what it was about he gave up, he just couldn't focus. His mind kept on wandering back to the events of the previous day, he had been gobsmacked when Strickers of all people had turned up, and a little un-nerved that everybody else seemed to know about it, he knew the others wouldn't intentionally keep something like that from him, but the fact that they seemed to have seen something he hadn't bothered him.

Brian was sure it was all innocent, just skating lessons but Jack didn't seem so sure. He had known them for seven years now, and they had all come to know each other pretty well, they had all been there for each other through some dark situations, but the conversation he had had with Paula last night had made him think.

He and Little Gerry had got home at about three o/clock, the lad had talked non-stop in the car, and as soon as he had got back to his Mum he had regaled her with tales of his skating, eating hot dogs and drinking hot chocolate and he chattered endlessly about 'Sandra and her boyfriend Rob', eventually he had given in to his exhaustion and nodded off in front of a Shaun the sheep dvd. Paula covered him with his fleecy blanket and brushed his hair out of his eyes affectionately.

"I'll give him an hour or he'll just go overtired and be grumpy later on." She smiled, "Thanks for taking him today, I got so much done."

"I can see that." Gerry laughed, pointing at the enormous Christmas tree in the corner.

"You know I love the tree," she laughed, "I thought me and Gerry could decorate it after tea, with your help of course."

"That'll be great, just like old times." As a little girl, Paula had been fanatical about the Christmas tree, dressing the tree had been a Standing family tradition which had continued through all of his marriages. He used to take his daughters around each others houses so they could all decorate the trees together. It was the part of Christmas he loved the most.

"So who is Rob, Sandra's boyfriend, according to Little Gerry. Its nice she's finally found someone." Paula smiled.

"He's not her boyfriend!" Gerry insisted, he slumped down on the kitchen chair and took a drink of his coffee.

"Why, what's up? Who is he."

"He's the boss, and a right pillock."

"I thought Sandra was your boss."

"He's her boss, DAC Robert Strickland. He's one of these modern coppers, all about budgets, and targets, new working innitiatives, nothing to do with actually catching crooks, but he's happy enough to bathe in the glory when we do, even though he spends most of his time sat in meetings with the top brass, or having lunches with a bunch of toffee nosed knobs getting pissed on good wine at our expense."

"He's a copper though, Just like you."

"Not like me!"

"Oh come on Dad, he must have caught his fair share of bad guys."

"Nah, he was probably fast tracked through the ranks, more politics than police work, we know he was sponsored through college by the army but they chucked him out."

"Which college?" She asked.

"No idea. Why?"

"When's his birthday?"

"Buggered if I know."

"How long have you worked with him?"

"Seven years, what's that got to with anything? Why the interrogation all of a sudden."

"Seven years, yet you don't know when his birthday is. What do you know about him?"

"What's this all about? Why the sudden interest in my boss?"

"Just humour me Dad. Tell me everything you know about him." Paula smiled.

"Ok. His name is Robert Strickland.."

"Middle name?"

"I don't even know if he has one."

"Carry on. Has he got family?"

"Ah Ha! He's divorced, two kids.."

"Boys or Girls? How old?"

"I have no idea! Are you going to let me finish? Or keep interupting." He insisted. Paula held up her hands.

"Carry on."

"I will if you'd bloody let me. As I was saying, two kids. Tried to get into the army. Went to Hendon instead, mmm, lets see, he's got a nephew called James, also a tosser, so he must have a brother. Owns a boat. Thats it really."

"Not much is it, seven years and you don't know how old his kids are, or his birthday. Gerry told me more about him after only meeting him this afternoon, he also said that this Rob had been giving Sandra skating lessons all week, and then he turns up today and helps, then buys everyone lunch, yet all he is to you is a pillock, tosser, whatever." Paula was sounding a bit annoyed now. Gerry was feeling a bit like a kid who was being told off.

"Look love, you know how it is, some people just wind you up, he's one of them."

"Dad, I'm not getting at you, but maybe you should try finding out a bit more about him before writing him off. Gerry really enjoyed himself today."

"I know, but I'm worried. A week ago all the others including Sandra felt pretty much the same way, now she's his best mate, Jack thinks there's something going on."

"And what if there is? Sandra deserves someone, I know you've always fancied her but.."

"I have not!" He protested.

"C'mon Dad, she's fit, blonde, beautiful, and gutsy. If you hadn't been interested, I'd have been worried about you. I often wondered why you didn't ask her out."

"The truth?"

"Might as well."

"Ok. At first I was tempted, but as you know back then I thought she was one of those driven, career obsessed women, cold, ruthless. Scary." He made a face and Paula laughed.

"You mean you thought the same things about her as you do about Rob Strickland."

"Yeah, I suppose. Then we got to know a bit about each other, became friends. She got my back a few times when I was in a fix, even took a bollocking from Bevan for me once. I realised it was no good trying to ask her out, I would be no good for her, she needs someone she can depend on, trust one hundred percent. We both know my track record is dodgy."

"Understatement!" Paula laughed.

"Alright! No need to rub it in. Anyway that's why I never tried anything with her, she's a friend, family even. And I know I'm not the best husband out there, It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out, but I'd like to think as a Dad I've not done too bad, sort of made up for it."

She smiled a warm smile.

"That is so true, you never let us down. I think that's why Mum and the others always forgave you and stayed friends. But back to the matter in hand." Gerry rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd let that go."

"Nope. Apart from being a great father, you are also a brilliant copper, so use that ability to find out about him, put your talents to the test and research this bloke then if he truly is a prat then you are forearmed and can be Sandra's minder, but you may be surprised and change your mind about him." She saw him shake his head. She went over to him and sat down next to him, draping her arm around his shoulders. "Dad, don't let this ruin your friendship with Sandra. If you make her choose you may lose her. You said Jack has suspicions. What about Brian? You lot have solved mysteries that have stumped the force's best for years, surely you can find out a few things about your guv that would reveal more about him."

"When did you get so clever?" He asked her fondly.

"Well I got my brains from one parent, my looks from the other." She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know if I've just been insulted or complimented." He smiled back.

"C'mon, you can help me get the decs from the loft ready to do the tree when Gerry wakes."

He shook his head and put the paper away, he was so lucky , he had three fantastic daughters, four if you counted Emily, and he did. Just because he wasn't her biological father didn't mean he didn't love her and he was fiercely proud of her achievements.

Paula was right, he had to find out more about Robert Strickland, see if his worries were founded, or if his class prejudices were rearing their ugly heads again. He wasn't racist,or sexist, just because he appreciated beautiful women didn't mean he thought any less of them. But he had always had a problem with rich knobs, ever since as a boy a gang of older boys from the grammar school had made his life miserable. For months he had put up with their taunts and insults, until he had lost it and fought back, he was then forced to appologise for HIS behavior! The whole injustice had stuck in his throat and coloured his view on the world. The memory of standing in front of the pricks in their smart suits with their stuck up well connected parents looking on and being forced to say sorry after all he had had to endure at their hands had made him hate 'their' kind with a passion.

He finished his breakfast and thought of a plan of action, first stop, Brian. 'Memory' Lane could instantly recall details of any copper they had ever had dealings with, he had come up with the army connection. Then he would call Jack, he had connections, maybe he could pick up some of the grapevine chatter.

He reached for his phone and dialled Brian's number, is hadn't rung long before it was picked up.

"Hello." Esther had answered.

"Hello Esther, it's Gerry, I hope I havn't disturbed your morning. I was wondering if I could have a word with Brian."

"He's just walking Scampi, should be back soon, shall I get him to ring you?"

"That'd be great. Oh and thanks for coming yesterday, we really enjoyed it."

"So did I. I'll get him to call you.. Oh hang on here he is now." He heard the front door bang, and Esther calling, "Brian! Gerry's on the phone for you."

He heard some fumbling then the long suffering Esther's voice, in the background shouting "Oh Brian! Look at this mud!"

"Sorry love, Scampi went in the pond again." Brian's voice came back. "Morning Gerry, What's up? Is it a case?"

"Sort of. I want your help to do some research."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Everything you can find out about Strickers." There was a pause.

"Gerry, I don't know what you're up to but..." Brian started, he sounded concerned.

"Look mate, it's nothing sinister, everyone keeps telling me to stop judging him, but everything I know about him makes me want to hit him, so I thought if I could find out a bit more about the bloke, maybe I could be persuaded to change my opinion of him." He paused, looking for the right words. "I don't want Sandra to get hurt, and I don't want to cause her any grief. I'm just worried and I want to put my mind at ease. I don't like the thought of her being with the tosser, but if it's going to happen, I'd best get my head round it. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, but I'll help anyway"

"Great!, Can you gather up everything you have and meet me at Jack's place in an hour."

"Ok, see you then."

"Yeah, thanks mate. I owe you." Gerry smiled and hung up. He dialled Jack's number.

"Jack Halford." Jack replied almost immediately.

"Hi, it's Gerry, I need a favour mate. Me and Brian will be at your place in an hour."

"Hang on! Why here? What's wrong with yours?"

"One, you're closer to Brian, and you have a garden. By the time Brian gets here he'll be knackered, and he'll try to get that bloody bike up the stairs into my flat."

"Fair enough, What's it about?"

"I'll explain when I get there." Gerry said, he didn't fancy explaining on the phone again. "I'll be there in a bit so I can fill you in."

"Ok, I'll have the kettle on." Jack hung up. Gerry hung up the phone and grinned.

"I love it when a plan comes together." He said to no-one in particular.

Three quarters of an hour later, Gerry pulled the stag up outside Jack's semi. the door opened as he walked up the immaculate path.

"Come in and tell me what this is about."

Gerry slipped out of his jacket and hung it on the bannister, Jack tutted and hung it on the coat peg. "Brian is doing some research for me and I want you to help. I want find out about Strickland." He held up his hands as Jack turned to him, "I just want to put my mind at ease, Paula pointed out that I have decided to hate the man when I know next to nothing about him. It's either that or I sit at home and figure out how to kill him and make it look an accident." Jack's eyebrows went up. "Joking!"

"Sometimes I wonder."

There was a knock at the door, Jack opened it to find Brian removing his bicycle clip.

"Morning. Where can I put me helmet?"

"Don't tempt me." Jack answered.

After shedding his coat, the three men made their way to the kitchen, Jack made the brews while Brian got out his laptop and files from his rucksack, after he organised everything on the table to his satisfaction. he stood and cleared his throat.

"Right, this is what I have so far. What do we know already?"

"He is divorced and has two kids." Gerry stated.

"Sons. Ben aged ten and Adam aged twelve." Brian amended.

"He hates being called Bob." Jack added. "And the gossip a few years back said Mrs Strickland ran off with another man, taking the kids with her. It was about the time we took down Chopper Hadley."

"He was particularly hard to not punch back then if I remember right. Makes sense now." Gerry said.

"Lets start from the beginning." Brian said, opening one of his folders. He cleared his throat. "Robert Anthony Strickland, born tenth of may, nineteen sixty. Grew up in Witney in Oxfordshire..."

"Isn't that where they make the blankets?" Jack interupted.

"Used to, the last mills closed down a few years back." Brain corrected. Gerry cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Muttered Jack.

"When I did a search on the name, I found this. It's a child services record dated from nineteen sixty seven. He was taken into care after a teacher filed concerns about his wellbeing. The bare bones are these. His father and older sister were killed in a car accident on his seventh birthday, the mother blamed him and made sure he knew. It seems what started out as neglect turned to violence. He was removed and sent to elderly relatives in London, maternal Grandparents. He was sent back to the mother three years later."

Gerry sat back in his seat and let out a breath.

"Not the silver spoon upbringing I was expecting."

"Then I found these. Army records." Brian held up another folder. " Age eighteen he enrolled in the army, he was sponsored through Oxford university, graduated with honours, then got into Sandhurst. After three years he left after striking an officer. Went straight into Hendon where he finished in the top three for his year."

"So what does this tell us" Gerry pondered.

"He is self sufficient, and clever. Is there anything in the army file about the incident that got him kicked out?" Jack asked.

"A bit. A young recruit commited suicide, the inquest bought up suggestions of bullying by an instructor. The instructor was later cleared of any wrong doing. It was thai instructor Strickland punched. And he wasn't kicked out. It seems his commanding officer, one Major Crawford, stopped the court martial and instead helped him transfer to the police force. There is a glowing reference on file."

"Where did you get all this?"

"It's all on computer. Easy if you know where to look. It's just the same as when we do a search on a suspect."

"Thats bloody terrifying. That you can get a persons history that easily."

"It's not easy, you have to have security clearance."

"Where did you get army security clearance?"

"When we were working on the IRU, the Eric Trimble case. The spooks gave us access, I may have forgotten to give it back. Anyway, these are all archived files, not high security. So long as you can access the system they are there to be seen."

"It's not dodgy is it?" Gerry asked, "I mean I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't fancy getting arrested."

"Nah, it's fine, anyway if anyone looks, the user ID on this security is DI Hamilton."

"What, the spook?"

"That's the one. Serve him right for giving us a hard time." Gerry and Jack laughed. "Are you interested in his police file?"

"Yeah, lets see it." They all gathered around to look at the file.

"This is good, moved through the ranks quickly but on his own merit, numerous references from his senior officers, two commendations for bravery, injured twice in the line of duty." Jack commented, "This is the record of a brilliant officer, when did he start playing politics? I will make a few calls, see what I can find. How about we meet up at Brian's this afternoon, get this sorted before we're back at work tomorrow."

"Sounds fair enough, as long as Esther doesn't mind." Gerry shrugged.

"That'll be alright, Esther is doing an upholstery course, she'll be gone from two till about six."

"What do you feel about what we have found so far?" Jack asked Gerry.

"Confused, I was hoping to find proof that I was right not to trust him, but what we've found so far has blown everything I've believed out of the water, but then why is he such a shit at work? I don't know what to think."

"Lets wait till I've made my calls, Don Bevan is first on my list." Gerry rolled his eyes, Jack smiled, "I know what you think of him, but he's the one who recommended Strickland for the UCOS position when he left."

"Right, well I'll see you two later," Brian said, standing and collecting up his stuff, "I've got to go and see to Scampi, Esther said he's got to stay in the utility room 'till He's had a bath."

"Yeah, right you are, I'll be at your's about three then."

Jack saw them out, then wandered into his garden with his tea, he stood by Mary's bench, his breath making clouds in the cold air.

"Oh dear Mary love, I think I might need to have a chat with our girl. Yes I know we're interfering, but it's because we love her. What do I think of her going out with Robert Strickland? I don't know, he wouldn't be my first choice, but there are far worse men out there. I know love, I want her to be happy too... Yes we will be careful." He took a sip of tea, "See you later love, I'm going to make a couple of calls, then I will go and see her." He sauntered back into the warm in the hope Don Bevan could help.

It was just after two o/clock when Jack walked up to Sandra's front door, he rang the bell and waited for her voice over the speaker.

"It's just me, have you got a minute?" He said when she inquired who was there. The door buzzed, and he made his way up to her flat, when he got to the door she was waiting for him.

"Why do I feel I am in for an Interrigation?" She said, only half joking, she opened the door wide and gestured for him to come in. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, and you know why I am here. We saw you saying goodbye yesterday, didn't look like nothing."

"Jack, I'm nearly fifty, I don't need protecting."

"Why didn't you tell me on Friday?"

"Because there was nothing to tell on Friday, It wasn't anything more than friendship until we had dinner on Friday night. And why am I telling you all this anyway!" She answered, becoming annoyed.

"Because you want to tell me, You want one of us to understand." Sandra sighed, she set two cups of coffee on the table and sat down, Jack joined her. "Look, I'm not here to judge you, or tell you you're making a mistake or anything like that, as you said, you're quite capable of making your own choices. Gerry is worried, but trying to get his head around it. Brian seems less bothered. It's just that he can be such a bastard at times, we are concerned. I suppose if I knew what you had seen which changed your mind, a week ago you'd have laughed at us if we had suggested you and him together. What's different?" Jack reached across and took her hand. She lowered her eyes, she knew she had to explain, Jack had been a constant in her life for so long, he had been the missing father figure in her life since her world had been blown apart. She nodded.

"It started on Wednesday evening, I went to the ice rink to see if I could still skate, turns out I was useless, I nearly fell, he appeared out of nowhere and saved me. He was different Jack, he was with his sons, and he was himself, no pretence. I saw a different Robert Strickland that night, and since then I have got to know the real him. He hates the politics of his job, he hates having to be the bad guy all the time. He respects all of you guys, especially you, and it really gets to him when he hears all the things that are said about him. He has a wicked sense of humour, he's shy and has no confidence around women, his wife hurt him a lot. He loves his kids, and they worship him."

"Do you love him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think I do." She stopped suddenly. There it was, she had said it, it was real. She suddenly realised that she did love him, and she needed him to know that. Jack smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Then I'll stand by you." He stood up, "And I'll let you get on, I can see you're busy. Are those actual vegetables on your counter?"

"Yes! I am making lasagne. Robert's coming for dinner tonight, my way of saying Thankyou to him."

"Make sure you say more that than that." Jack winked. Sandra playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I suppose you have all been talking about this?" She said.

"Of course we have! We care about you. Don't worry, I'll see to the others. Enjoy tonight." He left her thinking and set out for Brian's house. Time to put this to rest.

He pulled up outside Brian's house. Esther opened the door and welcomed him in, she was wearing her coat and was obviously on her way to her class.

"He's in the dining room. Gerry's there" She indecated for him to make himself at home. "He explained what you are all doing. I can't say I approve, but if it will put your mind at ease... Just be careful, there was something about Mr Strickland which worried me." Jack frowned in concern, "Oh no! Not concerned for Sandra, but for him. I don't think he's used to being wanted. I think if any of you dissapproved and made Sandra unhappy, he would walk away to protect her which would be a disaster for both of them, please don't put them through that." She looked up at him, imploring him to see her view on this. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it." She nodded and went out. Jack made his way to the other room where the others were waiting, he got straight to business.

"I spoke to Don. He knew the Major who had saved our boy from the court martial. Don was a mentor, among others. He told me that Strickland started on the politics ladder when he got married. His wife comes from money, her father is a high court judge and her mother comes from a titled family. She was used to the best and demanded it. The whole sailing club thing was her idea." He sat and folded his arms in front of him. Gerry and Brian sat in silence, hanging on his every word. "Evidently, she though he had money and status, his mother was a Cavandish.. lots of land and money, and a family title, she didn't realise he had been cut off by his family. He hated that world and had walked away from it. She pushed him to get promotions, rub shoulders with the influential to gain power. She left him for a millionaire Hairdresser."

"Bitch!" Gerry couldn't help himself. Brian nodded.

"It seems he's reguarded as a bit of a joke by the top brass, they send him to all the garden parties and political events because they know he hates it and is uncomfortable, but won't say no. Most of them call him Bob because they know it winds him up." Jack shook his head. "Don hates it, says he doesn't deserve any of it and is basically too nice for his own good." Jack took a breath. "I went to see Sandra." Gerry looked surprised.

"You didn't tell her what we're doing?"

"Of course not, do I look daft? I told her we were concerned."

"She was ok with that?" Brian asked.

"She understood. We talked, I am happy that she knows what she wants. She has seen another side of him and I am willing to trust her judgement, plus everything we have discovered today has changed the way I see him." Jack paused. "I think we need to stand back and see what developes, leave them to work this out."

"Be her friend." Brian agreed.

"And do our best to keep everything as normal as possible." Gerry nodded. "So how about we go to the pub! That's pretty normal for us. We can see what tomorrow brings. You in Brian? I'll buy you a juice."

Jack laughed.

"C'mon Scampi, let's go to the pub." Brian smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve days of Christmas

Disclaimer; Nothing changed, still not mine, still waiting for auntie beeb to ring and tell me I can have them, until then I'm just playing.

Author's note. Thankyou again those who have reviewed, and those who are following this story. The last chapter was quite hard to write, and was re-written several times, (didn't help when my computer decided to shut down unexpectedly before it was saved :-0). But looking out of the window at the ever deepening snow, I will probably get some quality writing time in over the next few days, (Kids and Husband allowing). Oh and Witney does exist, I grew up there and still live in the area, couldn't resist bringing him a bit closer to home. ;-D. Brownie points to anyone who can spot the Cavendish link.

I am glad I put the M rating on. The teams language seems to be getting worse, and they are about to get a case.

Day seven; Monday, Six geese a laying

Sandra woke to the soft sound of the radio alarm playing 'lovely day' at her. "It is" she thought, reaching over to silence the music before snuggling closer to the warm body next to her. She glanced at the clock, six am, a bit earlier than usual, but he had to go home to get changed before work. They had decided that it probably would be a bad idea for him to roll up at the station in jeans, people would think he had lost the plot. He was spooned up behind her, his arm draped around her middle and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this content.

Dinner had gone well the evening before, her lasagne had actually been one of her best, and she had made him laugh out loud as she told him of past attempts at cooking gone wrong. They had chatted about each other, she had told him about her bad relationship with her Mother which she wanted to mend, but just couldn't seem to get right, her friends, her 'adopted family' in Gerry, Brian and Jack, and by extension their families. He had told her that her relationship with her Mother was marvellous compared to his, he hadn't seen or spoken to her since he was eighteen, his relationship with his older brother was strained to say the least, the only contact with his family was through James, and that was almost non-existant. He told her he had messed up his marriage by working too much, trying to fill his wife's demands, how she had driven him to aim for the top by any means, he worshipped his kids, 'The only decent thing to come out of nine years of marriage.' he had told her. She had told him about her disaster of a marriage which had only lasted eight months, He had been surprised, he told her he had no idea she had been married. She laughed and said her 'husband had thought the same thing' and continued to see a string of women behind her back.

"Are we really that bad at relationships?" He had asked, in good humour, she had laughed back agreeing that they both seemed to be lost causes. He had shook his head. "Just waiting for the right person to come along perhaps." He had ammended. They had drunk a toast to 'the right one' and had enjoyed spending the rest of the evening in cosy conversation, cuddled up on the sofa, drinking wine and sharing passionate kisses.

When the evening had got late, He had stood at her door ready to leave, but hesitating. Sandra had made a snap decision.

"Stay." She had asked, putting her hand on his arm, stopping him from opening the door. He had looked her in the eyes, lost in the pale blue.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm not in this for a quick bit of fun, I've wanted to be with you for so long. No going back."

"No going back." She had confirmed. They had both leaned in for the kiss at the same time, suddenly half a decade of frustration had left them staggering to her bedroom, lips and hands barely leaving each other, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake. Their first coupling had been fairly frantic, leaving them breathless, hearts beating furiously. After their breathing had levelled, they had made love again, this time more slowly, exploring each other with more care. They had dozed for a while before joining again, both finally feeling complete, and had fallen into a deep sleep in each others arms.

Now lying here with his arms around her, she didn't want to move, but the morning was calling, she shifted slightly, moving her body against his, his soft breathing changed slightly as he started to wake.

He slowly came awake, aware of the body lying in his arms, he sighed with contentment and gently rubbed her stomach with the hand which was wrapped around her body. He felt at home, like he had finally found someone who didn't need him to be something he wasn't. Last night had been amazing, he really didn't want to move.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we didn't turn up today?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well, Jack knows I was cooking for us last night, I could ring and tell them we have food poisoning. They have all tasted my cooking, it won't be hard for them to believe." She smiled, then shifted slightly as he started to kiss her neck, she had become very aware of his insistance against her thigh.

"It would be nice wouldn't it, but not a very good example. I really should get a shower, a really cold one." He grinned.

"How about I join you. Then we could kill two birds with one stone", she laughed, wiggling against him. He got out of bed and held out his hand for her, guiding her towards her en-suite.

Two hours later, Sandra made her way to the UCOS office with a spring in her step. After making love two more times, Robert had finally managed to leave to get changed for work. She grinned to herself, she had had sex in the shower before, but nothing like this morning. She had had boyfriends before, and her fair share of casual relationships, but as soon as she had given herself to him last night, she had realised that she had found something special, after that she just wanted to be with him, six years of pent up frustrations had been poured into last night. She had no doubt that for the first time, she felt she could spend the rest of her life with this man. She said morning to everybody she passed, not caring what they thought. She was walking on air. She reached the office and went straight to the kettle, after making herself an especially strong cup of coffee, she settled at her desk to carry on working through the mountain of paperwork in front of her, which this morning seemed much less of a chore. In fact if somebody brought another pile of equal size she would have simply smiled and wished them happy Christmas, nothing could dampen her mood this morning.

She heard the door and looked up to see who it was, she was surprised to see her boys all coming in together, and forty five minutes early at that, not a good sign at all. Brian made the coffee while the others sat down on the sofa, she went to her door and realised they had no idea she was there.

"Good morning!" She spoke loudly, Brian and Gerry jumped clear off the seat, while Brian totally missed the mug he was about to put the spoonful of coffee in, scattering the brown granules over the table.

"BLOODY NORA!" Brian exclaimed, clutching his chest, "Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"Me to!" Agreed Gerry, "Remember some of those amongst us are pensioners, could've finished us off!"

"Not that lucky." She dead panned. "Besides, you're plotting something so it serves you right. Now what's this all about?" She had a good idea what was coming, but she wanted them to get their worries out in the open, she loved these guys and wanted them to accept this new aspect of her life as it was going to directly affect them too.

They looked at each other, all silently willing one of the others to start, eventually Jack spoke.

"I think you know why we came in early, we need to talk. Your private life is your business.."

"Since when! You lot have been vetting my dates since we first met."

"Well yeah, but you usually pick total arse-holes." Gerry grinned.

"ANYWAY!" Jack interupted. "We just wanted to ask..." He trailed off, not sure what they really wanted to ask.

"Are you shagging him?" Gerry was straight to the point, no reason to drag this out, they needed to get things out in the open.

Sandra blinked, it wasn't quite the question she had been expecting. Trust Gerry to get directly to the heart of things, but she didn't blame him. She paused for a moment before answering honestly.

"Yes." Direct question. Direct answer. They all looked at her, stunned that she had actually answered. "Crikey! I think that's the first time I've managed to leave you lot speachless." She smiled softly at them. "Look, I know this is a bit awkward, and I never set out to get in a relationship with him, but this has happened so quickly, all I can say is I'm sorry..." She went quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"As I said, I never set out for this to happen..."

"No. I meant why are you sorry?"

Sandra didn't know what to say, "I know how you all feel about Robert, I don't want our friendship to change, you know I care for you lot, you're my family, but I want Rob too. I just hope we can find a way to work round this."

"Do you love him?" Gerry asked. She didn't have to think about her answer.

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied.

"Does he love you?" Gerry asked again.

"Yes. I am sure of it."

"Alright then." Gerry smiled. "But some ground rules. One, no snogging in front of us." Sandra nodded, smiling. "Two, I know you won't let this get in the way of our work, but if he ever tries to use your relationship against us, I will slap him." Gerry said ernestly. Again she nodded.

"He wouldn't do that anyway. He respects what we do here."

"Good. And Three, if he ever hurts you in any way, I will deck him." Gerry made that one a promise.

"That goes for me too." Brian added. Jack nodded in agreement. Sandra smiled at them.

"I have no doubt of it, but you won't need to worry. And as far as the office is concerned, nothing will change,we have already spoken about that, except you may see a whole new side to him. He isn't the person you think he is. Please give him a chance."

Gerry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He released her and smiled.

"As long as you are happy, that's all that matters." he said.

"Thanks." She said to them all. "Now seeing as you are all so early, we can get a start on this paperwork." She grinned.

"Nope, business as usual" Jack mumbled.

An hour later, the office was quiet as everybody trawled through their asigned tasks, suddenly the door burst open and a very harassed and out of breath DAC came in holding a file. He stopped as all eyes turned on him. He looked at Sandra as she came out of her office.

"They know." She said.

"Oh. OK. Good." He blushed, she smiled at him. "Everything is alright?" He questioned.

"Everything's good." She replied.

"Good. Good." He replied. "I'm sorry to have to bring this to you." He held up the folder he was carrying. "I need your help with this, I know it's only three days till Christmas, but this can't wait." He handed the file to Brian to start looking through. "This morning, the parents of fifteen year old Louise Parker reported her missing. She had left a note telling them she was going on holiday with her boyfriend who she had met on-line."

"Silly girl." Gerry muttered.

"Right, but if this is a new missing persons, how can we help?" Sandra asked.

"When cyber crime tried to trace the IP address of the 'boyfriend' the got a match on an old case."

"Unsolved?" Jack asked.

"No, the case was never prosecuted. Four years ago, a fifteen year old complained of being raped by her online boyfriend, the boy was fifteen year old Jason Travis. He claimed she was a willing participant. He was going to be charged with statutory rape untill his lawyer pointed out that in her profile the victim had said she was sixteen. The case had to be dropped."

"So they think he's done it again. Bastard." Gerry whispered.

"Exactly, Jason Travis dropped out of school as soon as he turned sixteen, he walked out of the home he shared with his mother and brother, and has been living rough ever since. I need you to go through the original file to try to help us find louise, and bring her home before Christmas." He handed a photo to Jack. "I have a task force working on this upstairs, but I want UCOS to look into this in your way, find something which can help us trace Jason."

"We'll do what we can." Sandra confirmed.

"Thank you. The task force phone number is inside the file, or call me directly, anytime. I had better get back up there, the parents are going to do a television appeal, the commissioner wants me in on it." He excused himself and left.

"Lets have a look then." Gerry said, indecating the file. They spread the contents of the file over the table. A few hours later, they had the papers organised and had read everything, and the white board was covered in various pictures and writing, which to the untrained eye would have looked like a chimp had run amok with a marker pen, but to the four in the room made perfect sense. Sandra stood and turned to them.

"Right, we are going to have to talk to the original witnesses. Any idea's?"

"I think the first question should be how does a homeless teenager get hold of a computer." Gerry stated.

"Not just any computer, if the IP is the same as before, he had to have all of the same internet details he had before. Do we know what happened to his computer?" Brian asked.

"According to this," Gerry said looking through the crime report in the file, "It was returned to him when the case was dropped, we had no cause to keep it."

"We need to go and see his mother, find out what happened to it." Jack said. He stood, "I'll do that."

"Good idea, but check with the task force first, they will probably have already been to see her."

"We should find out if any of his school friends are still in contact with him, them upstairs won't have thought to do that as they arn't looking at the old case." Gerry suggested.

"Right, Brian you go with him. I'm going to see the first victim, see if she can help." Sandra said. "Jack, could you fill the task force in." He nodded. They all got busy with their assigned tasks. Gerry, Brian and Sandra all left to find their witnesses, Jack grabbed his coat and headed upstairs. He soon found the task force, the place was buzzing with activity. He asked a young PC who was standing by the door, who was in charge, the lad pointed in the direction of an office in the corner. Jack made his way over and knocked on the door frame. He recognised the three detectives in the room who looked up when they heard him, Rob Strickland was giving instructions to them while gesturing to a map on the table.

"Jack, how is it going?" He asked, "I think you probably know DC Fox, Dc Jacobs and DCI Watkins, he said gesturing to the two men and one woman in the room with him."

"Yes of course." He said, acknowledging the three. "We are going to re-interview some of the witnesses involved in the previous case, Gerry and Brian are on their way to talk to three friends of the suspect, DSI Pullman is going to see the first victim and her family." Jack used Sandra's full title in front of the others. "I am going to see Travis' mother."

"We've already been to her, she hasn't seen her son for three years." Fox said, a smug look on his face, "We havn't been sat aroung waiting for the c...old squad you know." He smirked, the other man, Watkins let out a snort of laughter, while Jacobs looked embarrased at her collegues childishness.

Jack was about to respond, when Strickland beat him to it.

"I asked UCOS for their help. They have the ability to find the truth in the most baffling unsolved crimes, which have lay dormant for decades in some cases. And they will be treated with the same respect you would give to any officer involved in this case. Do I have to remind you we are working to find a young girl and bring her home to her family, preferably before harm comes to her. If you have a problem with that then let me know now so that I can replace you with someone who actually cares if we find her or not." His words were calm, but Jack could hear the fury behind them. The two men averted their eyes and Fox mumbled something which could almost have been an apology. "Carry on Jack." Strickland said.

"As I was saying, I am going to see the mother with reguards the computer which was returned to Travis after the original case was dropped."

"Why?" Asked Jacobs, "I'm not critisizing, but how is it important, we believe Travis stole the computer he used from a businessman who had his laptop snatched a month ago."

"Because if he is using the same IP address, he must have access to his original log-in information." Jack explained. "It's a start, that's all."

Strickland looked to the others.

"Continue with the plan, Jacobs and Fox will co-ordinate the door to door. Watkins, you get started on the sweep of the area around the shopping centre." He turned to Jack, "We had a call that a girl answering Louise's description was seen hanging around the entrance to the centre yesterday evening carrying a bag." He explained to Jack, then turned back to the others. "Remember to send someone after the cctv footage." He added, indecating that the three should get on with it. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you want some company? When officers went to the mother's earlier, she was quite hostile towards them. And to be honest, I could do with the fresh air. It might help me clear my mind." Jack nodded and waited while Strickland grabbed his coat, they made their way to the car park.

"How did the appeal go?"

"Good, the parents held together very well, we've had a good response so far."

"You mean the usual nutters and attention seekers." Jack said, indecating towards his car, Strickland nodded and followed him.

"So far we have had three people confess to taking her, none of them serious, oh and an old lady thinks they may have taken her cat with them as she hasn't seen him since last night." He rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"Heavy night?" Jack inquired, his eyes on the road ahead.

"You know I am not going to answer that."

"Good, you would have lost my respect if you had." Robert snorted.

"I never had your respect. I know that. In fact I'm surprised you havn't already warned me off." He was looking out of the window, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

Robert had always admired Jack. When Don Bevan had contacted him and told him the UCOS job was coming free, he had jumped at the chance to work with the legendary DCSI Halford. It hadn't taken him long to cock it up though, his enthusiasm coming across wrong to the team of seasoned police officers. He had soon alienated them, he knew that was his fault. It was one of the biggest regrets of his life. And now he knew he had crossed a line, he knew they would never hurt Sandra by making things difficult, but it was highly unlikely he would get away so lightly, especially with the man who was sat next to him. They didn't like him, or trust him. To them he was just a pain in their back sides. Tosser, wanker, pillock, prat, he had heard them all with reference to him, and others much worse. He knew this was going to be difficult, but it was worth it, she was worth it.

"Why would I do that." Jack answered. "I'm not happy, she is under your command and that is going to get the rumour mill going. But I have spoken to her and she is happy, I won't do anything to undermine that happiness. But a word of warning, If you ever do anything to hurt her..." He left the sentence unfinished.

"I know." Robert said, "That won't happen. I promise you." They pulled up outside a small terraced house. "Shall we?"

It was starting to get dark before Jack and Strickland walked back into the UCOS office, the others looked at them.

"It's about time, we were about to send out the dogs." Brian only half joked.

"We have had a very productive few hours. Firstly, the mother hasn't seen Jason for three years, but Mr Strickland here got the younger son to talk, he has been in touch with Jason for the last year. Jason spun him this story about getting his life sorted and needing the computer to get a job. He wanted to surprise their mother. He took us to an abandoned house where Jason had been squatting, he's not there now, surprise. We went to the house agency to find out who owns the house, one Mitchell Druce, and he has a record of sexual assaults."

"Well done!" Sandra smiled, "That ties in with what I found. The first victim couldn't really add anything that wasn't in her original statement, except she thought that there was somebody else there while the attack was happening, but she couldn't see anything, at the time it was dismissed. She had put it behind her until a few months ago, when video of her attack appeared on a website specialising in fantasy erotica, under simulated rape. She now realises that there was someone else there who filmed the whole thing. The video was brought to her attention by a work collegue, and she immediately contacted the police, she has been waiting to hear from us."

"I looked up the website, it's some pretty nasty stuff, and there is a whole page entitled Mitch' bitchs. Mitch, Mitchell Druce." Brian observed.

"Travis' mates all said that he had got involved with a few other lads who used to hang around with an older bloke, drew away from them, got involved with drugs and drink. Guess who." Gerry grinned.

"Mitchell Druce." Strickland supplied. "I'm going to fill the task force in, get them to put a trace on any of this Druce's dealings. Good work, I'll let you know if we get anything, untill then, why don't you call it a day." He turned to leave, then turned to Sandra, "I'll catch up with you later." He said, trying to sound professional, she smiled and nodded and he left to fill in the rest of his team.

"Lets close up for now. Start fresh tomorrow. Robert may have something new to work with by then." She said to them.

"Pub then I think." Gerry said grabbing his coat. "It's your turn to buy, Guv." She smiled.

"Come on then. First rounds on me." She switched out the light and followed her boys out into the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. New Tricks belong to the BBC, they followed me home, honest!

Authors note; More snow = more chapters.

Twelve days of Christmas

Day eight; Tuesday, Five Gold Rings

It was late when Sandra pulled her car into the station car park, she should have started at nine, but it was now nearly half past. She had seriously mis-judged the traffic from Robert's house, this being the first time she had made the journey at rush hour.

She had been at home last night when she had received the call from his mobile. It was nearly ten o/clock, and he had told her he was sorry but he needed to go straight home as he needed to shave and shower and change his clothes before he would be good company, he had told her that he would come over as soon as he was done, but he had sounded so weary she had told him to stay put and she would come to him.

Half an hour later she had drawn up to his house and parked up. She rang the doorbell but had a bit of a wait, until he answered, shaving gel on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry." He apologised, letting her in, before re-locking the door. "It got so late, so quickly. We've put out an alert for Travis and Druce, we had several sightings which had to be followed up on."

"Any joy?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, we'll start again in the morning. Why don't you make yourself at home, I started a pot of coffee, or there is wine in the fridge, I won't be long."

"It's late, don't bother getting dressed, why don't I get us some wine and join you upstairs, we can just relax. It's been quite a heavy day."

"That is the best suggestion I've heard since first thing this morning." He smiled. She hung up her coat, slipped out of her shoes and found her way to the kitchen. She soon found some glasses and retrieved the wine from the fridge. She made her way upstairs, and made her way to the only open door. It was obviously his bedroom, his personality was scattered throughout the room. She poured the drinks and noticed a flat screen tv on the wall opposite the bed. When Robert came into the room a few minutes later, clean shaven and refreshed, he found Sandra sitting on the bed, sipping at her wine whilst watching the news. She looked so comfortably at home it made his heart swell. He still couldn't quite believe this fantastic woman had chosen to be with him. She could have had pretty much any man she wanted, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, she had decided to take a chance on him. She turned and smiled and patted the bed next to her. He shrugged.

"I seem to be a bit under-dressed." He indecated the towel around his waist.

"It's perfect. Come and relax." They had sat for a while, watching the tv, drinking wine. Until the need to be together had overwhelmed them and they had gone to bed.

Sandra had woken first, when she noticed it was nearly eight o/clock, she shook Robert awake.

"Mmmmppphh, wazzit.." He had mumbled, coming awake.

"We're late, it's nearly eight.!" She had pulled the covers off herself and reached for the over night bag she had bought with her. He swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his face to try and clear the cobwebs. "You shower first," She said, "it doesn't matter if I'm a bit late, but you have to face the task force." He nodded and padded to the bathroom, she couldn't help but admire his body, for a middle aged mad he had kept himself trim. She heard the shower start, and the buzz of an electric razor. She busied herself getting her clothes for the day out of the bag. He was soon done and came back into the room, rubbing the water off his body with a towel. Looking much more awake he came around her side of the bed and pulled her into an embrace.

"We may not have much time this morning, but I promise I will always make time for a good morning kiss." He kissed her gently before pulling back. The gesture made Sandra feel incredible, so many times in the past, her lovers hadn't even bothered to wake her before leaving. She watched him as he dressed. "I have put clean towels out in the bathroom, make yourself at home. I'll tell the others you will be a bit late. There will be coffee waiting down stairs and help yourself to breakfast. I had better get going, the traffic can be a mare in the morning."

She had pulled him in for another kiss, before straightening his tie and adjusting his collar.

"I need you to know something." She said, looking him straight in the eyes, "I am falling completely in love with you."

"I have been in love with you for years, I never believed for one moment you would ever reciprocate." He smiled shyly, "I still think I'm going to wake up and find it's been a dream."

"It's no dream." She kissed him again. He returned the kiss, before pulling back.

"I really have to go! You are naked and I am getting very hot around the collar." He grinned at her. "I'll see you later."

She had smiled and watched him go, before heading into the shower to get ready for the day.

And now she was late. She wondered what sort of reception Robert had got when he had told her boys she would be late because they had slept in.

She made her way down to the UCOS office, she could hear them through the door, they were talking about the case. She pushed the door open and instantly got a round of applause.

"Hooray, she's made it." Gerry clapped, Brian and Jack joined in.

"Oh shut up!" She tried to sound stern but failed, she knew they were just having a bit of fun. "Get the kettle on, the bloody traffic was awful."

"I told you she would blame the traffic." Jack laughed, switching the kettle on.

"It's true!. Anyway, what have I missed.?"

"Nothing. Mr Strickland came and told us you would be late and that he would be back to update us on the case, until then keep looking for anything which might give us a clue as to where to find Travis or Druce." Brian looked at her over his glasses. "Of course, he wouldn't tell us why you were going to be late."

"I hope you wern't mean to him, and since when has he been 'Mr' Strickland?"

"Well, eventually he admitted you had slept in. Not much we could say to that really. And it doesn't seem right calling him 'Strickland' or 'Strickers' in front of you anymore."

"I've heard you call him worse." She smiled, "I told you, nothing is going to change at work. But if you really feel uncomfortable, Just call him Robert. He's been asking us to do that for years anyway."

"Nah, it seems wrong. How about 'the guvnor'?" Gerry suggested.

"That could work." Brian agreed.

"If it's alright by him." Jack shrugged.

"I'll mention it when we're in bed, he'll agree to anything then." She said, turning and looking at the whiteboard. She was struggling not to laugh, she could see their reflections in the board, they were all standing with their mouths hanging open in total shock. She lost the battle and started laughing.

"Oh God, your faces! I'm joking!" Jack and Brian, bustled about, trying to regain some dignity. Gerry stared at her.

"That wasn't funny! I'm stuck with an image now." He smiled. and shook his head. "I'm going for a fag."

They had been going over all the evidence for an hour when Brian suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"I might have something." He stated to no-one in particular, They all gathered around to hear what he had to say. "You had better give Stri.. the Guvnor a call. he might want to hear this." Sandra dialed Robert's number and asked him if he could come down.

"He's on his way." They waited and a few minutes later, the man in question came running down the stairs outside the glass doors.

"Fit isn't he." Jack stated.

"You have no idea." Sandra countered, effectivly shutting off that conversation. Robert pushed the door open and joined them.

"Please tell me you have something. We are just chasing shadows up there."

"Brian." Sandra indecated for him to explain.

"I traced the file back. Before the original complaint, Travis had been a loner, he had hooked up with Druce and some others and drawn away from the main stream of the school, but how does a man like Druce get to know a lonely, under achieving teenager. Because he saw him every day. He worked as a contract janitor at the school's in the area. General maintenance, that sort of thing. He could cherry pick the most vulnerable."

"How did you find that, there was no record of a Mitchell Druce ever existing, if he had worked within the schools, the name would have flagged as soon as we ran a search of him." Robert asked.

"Mitchell Druce isn't his real name. It's Donald Mitchell, forty three years old, sacked from his job with the schools for having sex with a sixteen year old student." He held up some papers. "The national insurance number on his employment record matches the number on the mortgage deeds for the squat."

"We need to do a search for Donald Mitchell." Gerry said.

"Wait, there's more. You said Louise was seen at the shopping centre. Travis' old school, Walton secondary is right next door. Druce, or Mitchell or whatever we are calling him worked there and knew the layout, maybe even has a copy of the keys."

"It's three days untill Christmas. The schools have all broken up for the holidays. They will all be deserted." Robert realised.

"Exactly! It's worth a look isn't it?"

"Brian, you're a genius!" Gerry exclaimed.

"Well done. I am going to assemble the task force, we'll need to go in mob handed, there is no knowing where in the school they might be, will you meet me out in the yard in one hour, that should give me time to brief the troops? Brian, can you dig up plans of the school. Sandra, see if we can find a key holder, it would be nice to keep things as quiet as possible." They nodded and gathered up everything they might need.

When they got to the police yard, they found two vans waiting, filling up with Stricklands task force and a number of uniformed officers. Sandra approached Robert.

"The headmistress is going to meet you there."

"Good, I would like you all to come, you broke this case, I'd like the credit to go where it is due." She smiled at him.

"We'll follow in a car." He nodded.

"Take mine, It's bigger." He gave her the keys to his mercedes. She took the keys and indecated for the others to follow her.

"What, are we going too?" Gerry asked excitedly.

"Robert wants us there." She unlocked his car. "He wants to acknowledge our part in this case."

"Fair enough." They all got into the car and followed the vans out. It was about an hours drive to the school. They had pulled up by the school entrance being careful to keep as quiet as possible. The officers all took their places as the headmistress unlocked the doors, all exits were covered and a search team with dogs entered the school along with the rest of the task force, a plan in place to systematically search the school. Robert came over to them.

"As civillians, you can't physically take part in the search, but any input you have would be welcome."

"All the exits are covered?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, Watkins and Jacobs have taken care of that."

All of a sudden there was the sound of dogs barking and Robert grabbed his radio.

"Status! He shouted."

"We've got her sir! But two men have run, they went out of a window and down a fire ladder, the dogs can't follow, officers are following on foot."

"Where?"

"Back of the building, Sir." Robert and Gerry took off around the side of the building, Sandra, Jack and Brian got back in the car and drove around the other way to cut off any escape. As they turned the corner, a young man who had to be Travis came sprinting in their direction, Sandra pulled on the handbrake and swung the car round so it was sideways on, Travis couldn't stop his momentum and hit the front of the car, Sandra jumped out and had him in an arm lock within seconds. The uniformed officers were not far behind and took Travis away.

"Well done!" Said Jack, "Lets get back to the others."

Around the other side of the school, Robert and Gerry had sprinted in the direction Druce was supposed to be running from. Robert turned the corner and came face to face with the desperate man, Gerry was not far behind and saw Druce punch Robert twice in the stomach. Robert went down under the force of the punch, Gerry rugby tackled Druce, bringing him to the ground, suddenly a flurry of blue marked the arrival of the uniforms who soon had Druce in handcuffs and were leading him away. Gerry stood with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, he glanced over to his superior officer who was still crouched down on one knee.

"You alright sir?" Gerry asked. Robert didn't answer, instead he slumped into a sitting position with his back to the wall, he looked at Gerry with a slightly paniced look on his face. Gerry went closer to him and was horrified to see Robert's hands had blood on them where he was clutching the handle of a knife which was sticking out of his stomach.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He shouted, and ran to Robert, putting his hands over the other mans, trying to slow the blood. He shouted over his shoulder, "The bastard had a knife! GET AN AMBULANCE!"

Sandra had parked up back in front of the school, as the three of them got out they heard shouting, several uniforms ran down the other side of the school, Sandra caught the arm of a young pc.

"What's happened?"

"Druce had a knife Ma'am, we've got an officer down, ambulance is on it's way."

Sandra felt an ache in the pit of her stomach, somehow she knew. She, Jack and Brian followed the noise to it's source. She could see her Robert lying on the ground surrounded by uniforms, Gerry had his hands clutched to Robert's stomach trying to stem the blood. Sandra wanted to run over but her legs wouldn't move, Jack caught hold of her arm. Just then the wail of the ambulance could be heard. Paramedics pushed their way through and knelt down by Robert blocking him from sight.

"Sandra, come on, come with me." She could vaguely hear Jack talking to her. He was trying to pull her away. She started to pull back.

"No! I need to be over there!"

"No you don't, let them do their job, go with Jack to the car, I'll find out which hospital they are going to take him to, we'll meet them there." Brian said, stepping into her line of sight. Just then the paramedics came past with her Robert on a stretcher, Gerry was running along side, holding a saline bag up. Brian ran over to them as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Where are you taking him? we'll meet you there." He asked.

"St Michael's." The paramedic answered.

"I'll ride with you." Gerry said, hopping up into the ambulance, "Tell Sandra I'll look after him." He said as the doors were shut. The ambulance started up and pelted away with the sirens wailing. Brian ran back to Jack and Sandra, he could tell she was in shock.

"St Michael's." He told Jack, they got Sandra into the car and took off after the wailing.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve days of Christmas

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Can't stop me dreaming though.

Authors note; Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate knowing people are enjoying this story, makes being up till three in the morning to update worthwhile.

This is going to be the bigest chapter yet. Darn things turning into a monster. Oh and I'm not a medical professional, I've done my best but if I've got anything wrong, sincere apologies.

Day nine; Wednesday, Four Calling Birds

Jack wearily made his way down the garden path to his special bench, he felt so tired, it was six in the morning, but he had to talk to Mary, it was the only thing that would make him feel any better, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he had got things off his chest. He wasn't mad, he knew some of his neighbours thought he was a few pints short of a keg, but he wasn't deluded, he knew Mary was gone, but when she had been alive, she had always let him talk to her, get his troubles out in the open, it didn't seem so stupid to him to keep talking to her, it helped him see things clearly. He was holding a glass of scotch, and could imagine what Mary would say to him for drinking at six am.

"I know love, but it's been a rough night. Just a quick one, then I'll get a few hours sleep, I promise." He sat in silence for a moment. "Sorry love, just thinking, It's not fair, just when she finds someone. It's just not fair." He went quiet and put his head in his hands. He looked up, "Sorry, of course I'll tell you what's happened. You see, we followed the ambulance..."

(Previous day)

Jack weaved in and out of traffic, keeping pace with the ambulance, it wasn't long before they pulled up outside the accident and emergency department of St Michaels hospital. Jack pulled into the emergency parking area and then jumped out to undo the back door. Sandra had sat in the back with Brian, who had kept hold of her hands all the way , talking to her, trying to keep her calm. She hadn't said a word, just kept looking at the ambulance in front of them. Jack took her hand.

"Sandra, come on, lets go and find them." She blinked and looked at him and for a moment, the cool, strong, able police woman had dissappeared, and Jack was reminded of a fourteen year old who had just had her whole world shattered. "Sandra. We can sit here and fear the worst, or we can go and find out what's happening."

She nodded and got out of the car. Brian followed and they made their way to the reception desk.

"We are looking for Robert Strickland, he was brought in by ambulance a few moments ago." Jack said to the young receptionist. The young man typed the name into the computer.

"I'm sorry, nothings coming up, could it be spelt a different way?"

"He only came in a few minutes ago, maybe he hasn't been booked in yet. He is a policeman, came in a few minutes ago with stab wounds."Brian offered. The young man looked up sympathetically.

"I will go and try to find out where he is." He stood up, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"He's dead." Sandra whispered, tears running freely now. "That's why he's not on the system."

"We don't know that!" Brian demanded, "maybe they thought it was more important to get him treatment than imput his details into a computer."

"Brian's right!" Jack gripped her arms, "Don't you give up on him!" She sobbed and Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her like a father holding his child. Brian looked on helplessly, he turned when he heard footsteps, the young receptionist had returned.

"He hasn't been booked in yet, he was taken straight into triage, if you would like to come with me, one of your collegues is waiting in the family room." He reached over the desk and grabbed a pad and pen, "Maybe I can get some details off you so I can get him on the computer." He led the way, they reached a little room, the blinds were closed. He opened the door and Jack led Sandra in, Brain followed. Sitting in a chair with his head in his hands was a very dishevelled Gerry. He stood the moment he saw them.

"Have you heard anything? They took him straight into a treatment room, I wasn't allowed to go with them." He looked shell shocked.

"We only just got here." Brian explained, he turned to the receptionist, "Can you find anything for us?"

"I'll try. Give me some details. You said his name is Robert, Strickland? D", He spelled it out. Brian nodded. "Date of birth?"

"Tenth May, nineteen sixty." Brian gave.

"Right, I can get the rest later. Are you family?"

"Yes." Gerry stated. "Sandra is his partner". The young man looked at her.

"I'll be right back." He left them alone.

"What happened?" Jack asked Gerry.

"Druce came running towards us, the guvnor got in front of him, it looked like he got punched a couple of time, Druce dropped him, I sort of got in his way then the uniforms arrived. It wasn't until then I realised the bastard had knifed him." Gerry rubbed his eyes.

"Did he say anything?" Sandra's voice was small.

"He was conscious the whole time. Wanted me to look after you, kept telling me to tell you he loves you." Gerry looked at Sandra, "I told him not to be prat, he could tell you himself." Gerry smiled at her, "He was only worried about you. He did say he wanted you to call his boys, let them know."

"We'll waith until we have some news, no point worrying them." Jack said.

"I'm going to call Esther, she'll be worried." Brian said. "I'll have to go outside."

"I'll come with you mate, I really need a fag. Didn't want to go before in case they came to find me." Gerry stated, he turned to Sandra and pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry I didn't get there quicker, maybe I could have stopped the bastard."

"Maybe, you would be in there as well," Sandra, told him, "It's not your fault, never think that. Shit like this happens, it's just that.." She started to cry uncontrollably, "This morning was so normal, it felt like we had forever. I ..." She buried her face in his shoulder. Gerry was finding it hard not to lose it.

To see Sandra so scared and hurt was cutting him in two. "Shhh. He'll be fine, you'll see. He has something amazing to live for now." She pulled back and gave him a weak smile.

"You go and have a break we'll be here when you get back," She took the tissue Brian handed her and wiped her eyes, He nodded.

"Won't be long. As soon as Brian has called home, we'll be back."

"Don't you want your jacket?" Jack asked, reaching down to pick up Gerry's faithful green coat off the chair.

"No! Leave it, I'll be ok." Gerry insisted, giving Jack a 'don't go there' look. He and Brian slipped out, Jack and Sandra sat down to wait.

A few minutes later, the young receptionist came back, with a young woman in green surgical scrubs.

"This is Doctor Scott, she can tell you what's been happening." He nodded and excused himself.

"Hello, I treated Mr Strickland when he came in.."

"Is he going to be alright?" Sandra interupted, "That's all I need to know." The Doctor smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're Mrs Strickland?"

"Not yet," Jack answered for her. "But soon maybe."

"Ok, close enough. He had lost a lot of blood en route, but we gave him a transfusion, and stablised him, he's been taken up to surgery to repair the damage, but he's strong, I am very hopeful." Sandra let out a gasp of relief and put her head in her hands, letting the tears fall again, she couldn't believe how much relief those four words had brought her, her emotions poured out of her, Jack held her, letting her soak the front of his jacket.

"Thankyou." He said to the Doctor.

"I'll come back and update you when I know more." She said and left them alone. As she left, Brian and Gerry came back, they saw Jack holding a weeping Sandra.

"Oh Bloody hell, No!" Brian started to tear up, fearing the worst. Gerry sat down heavily. Jack realised they had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No, he's in surgery. The doctor is hopeful, this is relief, I think."

"Oh thank God! I thought for a moment there.." Gerry sat back.

"Esther is on her way." Brian said, they all lapsed into a weary silence. That's how Esther found them an hour later. She had stopped and got a selection of sandwiches and some coffee, she carried the tray into the family room she had been directed to. They all looked up as she entered.

"Here, I've brought food. Now I know you are all going to say you're not hungry, but you all need to eat." She started to hand around the coffee, "Reception told me Robert's still in surgery, so now is a good time to see to yourselves so you can be there when he comes out." Esther had coped with so many of Brian's crisis' she what the team needed even if they didn't know themselves. Come on, you'll do yourselves no good just sitting here. Eat."

"Love, I don't think..." Brian started. Sandra cut him off.

"Thanks Esther." She took the offered coffee.

"Can I ask a question?" Esther looked at Sandra, who nodded. "Brian told me a few years back, Robert had mentioned his children, but he had called them 'Rufus and Hermione', But at the rink the other night, you said he has two boys." Brian looked at his wife.

"Esther love, I hardly think it's the time for..." He stopped when he saw Sandra was laughing.

"I asked him the same thing last night. It's sort of a joke on his part, when his wife first got pregnant, she had chosen the names Rufus for a boy, Hermione for a girl, luckily for the boys, Robert talked her out of it, but when he goes to all the upper class parties and gatherings he has to attend but hates, he hears all the pretentious names others are using for their kids, Xavier, Lucinda, he even heard one poor little kid had been called Randolph after a hotel, he couldn't resist joining in, so he always refers to his kids as Rufus and Hermione. It's also his way of keeping his boys to himself, keeping them out of that side of his life. Evidently Adam has claimed he's Rufus as he's the oldest which leaves Ben to be Hermione. Robert said he even calls them that if he want's to get their attention." She grinned, "He has a wicked sense of humour."

Esther passed her a sandwich. "Eat something, if you do so will they." She indecated to the men. Sandra nodded and accepted the food. They all sat in silence for a minute, until Gerry smiled.

"Eh, do you remember when he roped me into being lead vocalist for his band."

"It didn't sound too bad." Jack said smiling.

"He plays a good guitar." Brian agreed.

"He plays the piano as well." Sandra told them.

"Oh, I love the piano, I'd love to hear him play sometime." Esther said.

"I'll tell him." Sandra promised. Jack sat back, eating his sandwich. Good old Esther, she had pulled them all up, made them shake off the melancholy mood they had all been drowning in.

They sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in they're own thoughts, Sandra sat between Jack and Gerry, her head resting on Jack's shoulder, Esther and Brian sat opposite, holding hands. They were waiting for what seemed like as lifetime. They all looked up expectantly as the door opened, only to see DC Jacobs shyly glance around the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I was just wondering if there had been any news? All the hospital would tell us is that the DAC is in theatre."

"That's pretty much all there is to know." Gerry answered, indecating for her to come all the way in. "We're still waiting on news."

"How is the girl?" Sandra asked, in the chaos, the actual reason they were here had escaped them.

"She's doing ok. She has been reunited with her parents. They've admitted her upstairs to keep an eye on her, she had quite a cocktail of sedatives in her system. Thanks to you we got to her before those bastards had started on her, seems they drugged her then had to wait for their 'fun'. Travis has spilled his guts, given us Druce on a plate, found his other hideouts, evidence of other victims, video footage and allsorts, they are both going down."

"Good, I'd like a shot at that bastard Druce though." Gerry stated.

"You and the rest of us." She said, "It seems he slipped getting out of the police car, got a nice black eye. The chief constable want's a charge of attempted murder added to the rest." She opened the door, "I'll leave you in peace, could you let us know when there is any news?" She asked.

"Of course." Sandra smiled. Jacobs nodded and left them.

"At least he got what he wanted, Louise is going to be home safe for christmas." Brian spoke quietly, to no-one in particular. Sandra smiled warmly at him.

"You remember when we worked on the Yasser case? Five year old, missing. He warned me off the case, I thought at the time he was after a quick clear-up, but it turned out he was worried about us, was worried about how missing child cases can drain the best of police officers. I think my perception of him started to change then."

"He has his moments." Gerry agreed. The other's looked at him, "What? I'm trying to undo a lifetime of class resentment here, give me some time."

Sandra started to giggle, Jack and Brian looked at her though she had gone mad, but her laugh was infectious, soon Esther had joined in. Sandra squeezed Gerry's hand.

"You're trying. That means more to me than anything." She told him.

They lapsed into a peaceful silence again. The afternoon turned to evening. Nearly three hours had passed, they were all dozing quietly when the door opened and Dr Scott returned with an older Doctor. They all sat up immediately.

"Hello again, this is Dr Chapel."

"How is he?" Sandra inquired, the older man smiled reasuringly at her.

"He will be fine." Sandra let out a sigh of relief, the whole room seemed to relax a bit. "The first wound was simple enough, missed all his vital organs, the second was more problematic, the blade hit his sternum and shattered into several pieces, we had to make sure we had all of it before we could stitch him up. The good news is we got all of it and the lab has run tests, the knife was clean so we don't have to worry about any blood infections. He should be up in recovery by now and you can go and see him whenever you want. We'll want to keep him for a couple of days, but if everything goes to plan, you should have him home for Christmas."

"Thankyou so much." Sandra had tears in her eyes, she stood and embraced the doctor, "Thankyou."

"You are very welcome. Nicky here will take you up." He nodded to them all and left. Thay all gathered up their belongings, Esther started to clean up the coffee cups and sandwich wrappers.

"Oh don't worry about those." Dr Scott told her, "I'll get someone to take care of that." She smiled at the older woman and ushered them out of the room. They followed her to the lift, and rode it in silence. The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Nicky showed them to a room. "You can all say hello, but he's going to be pretty tired, so only for a few minutes. A couple of you can stay longer."

"Can I stay the night?" Sandra asked.

"There's a sofa in the room, we can get a pillow and blankets." She opened the door. Sandra crept inside trying not to make a sound, The lights were dimmed, Jack followed her, indecating for the others to give her a few minutes. Robert looked pale against the sheets, his bare chest gently rising up and down was covered in sticky pads, and a large dressing covered his abdomen. The machine beeped steadily, keeping time with his heart. He looked as if he was sleeping, Sandra let out a sob and approached him, she reached out took his hand in hers. She jumped slightly as she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked up to find his blue eyes watching her, he smiled.

"Hey, I'm fine. Please don't cry." He whispered. He raised his other hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"I was so scared." She admitted.

"Me too." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She touched his face tenderly. "I won't break, you know." He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he tangled his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but I hope you don't expect me to kiss you." He said. Sandra pulled back and grinned, Robert glanced over to the older man.

"I'll pass if you don't mind." He smiled, then winced slightly.

"Is it very painful?" Jack asked.

"Only when I laugh. How is Louise?"

"She is fine, back with her parents." Sandra reassured him.

"Shall I get the others?" Jack asked. Sandra looked at Robert, he smiled again and nodded.

Jack opened the door, the others all filed in, they all gathered around, Gerry spoke first.

"See, I told you you were being a pillock in the ambulance, tell her yourself." His voice was gruff, but his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Oh, they've already covered that." Jack assured him.

"You had us well scared." Brian smiled. Esther patted his arm reassuringly.

"Let us know if you need anything." She told him.

"There is something." Robert inquired, he looked at Sandra. "Take her home, make sure she eats and sleeps, look after her."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere!" She started to retaliate. He put a finger against her lips.

"Sweetheart. I can feel the pain killers kicking in again, in a few minutes I'm going to be out cold, I'll rest better knowing you are being taken care of, then you can come back in the morning, I'll be more awake. You can bring me some things from home, my razor and a change of clothes." He tried to reason with her. "Bring my laptop, we can skype the boys together," he smiled at her, "tell them the old man has pulled." She looked as though she was going to argue, he cut her off. "Please Sandra. After the wringer you've been through today, I don't want you spending a night on that couch."

"I don't want to leave you alone." She argued.

"I'll stay." Jack said, he nodded to Robert. "He's right, you get some rest, I'll stay until you get back."

"You'll come home with us." Esther agreed, "You can sleep in the spare room, we can stop at your place on the way home so you can pick up some things, then in the morning we can take you to Robert's." Esther had her stern head on, Brian smiled.

"There's no point arguing with her, she'll win in the end."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gerry, agreed, "I tell you what, I'll go and get cleaned up and a few hours kip, then I'll come and take over from Jack." They all looked at Sandra, she finally gave in and nodded.

"Ok, but there's one conditition, you all bugger off for a minute and give us some privacy." Sandra finally gave in. Gerry laughed.

"C'mon kids, Mummy and Daddy want a few minutes." They all said their goodbyes and filed out, leaving Sandra and Robert alone.

"So, is there a reason you wanted to be alone?" Robert asked, his eyes sparkling. Sandra leaned in and captured his mouth with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto his chest, she braced herself and broke the kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Pain killers, I feel great." He smiled, claiming her lips again, they stayed locked together for a while until they both came up for air. He brushed the hair back off her face. "I'm getting tired, I think the medication has kicked in."

"I'll be back first thing." She promised him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied groggily. She smiled and stood, tucking the blankets around him as he fell asleep. She sighed and watched him sleep for a few moments. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing him, the days events ran through her mind, she remembered her horror as she saw him laying on the ground, Gerry desperately trying to stop the blood from draining from his body, she remembered the feel of his lips on hers this morning as he held her before leaving for work. Her mind trailed back to the evening before, as they lay together in his bed, the feel of his body against hers, moving together as they made love well into the night. She lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. before brushing her lips across his forehead. She dimmed the lights and turned to leave, she was startled to find Jack waiting by the door, he had a pillow and blanket under his arm, she gave him a hug.

"I'll take care of him." He told her. She looked back at the sleeping man one more time.

"Thankyou." She whispered. She turned to the door.

"You'll need these." He stopped her, holding out Robert's keys.

"Thanks." She said again, smiling this time, they joined the others who were waiting in the corridor. She suddenly felt drained, all she wanted to do now was sleep. Gerry held out his hand.

"I'll drive his car back to the station and pick mine up. I'll let Jacobs and the others know he's going to be ok while I'm there." He took Robert's car key off the ring and gave Sandra the house keys back. "You look after yourself and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her on the cheek and left for the car. Sandra, Brian and Esther bid Jack goodnight and left him. He made his way back into the darkened room. He reguarded the sleeping man, thinking how things had changed so much in such a short time.

"You are one lucky bastard, do you know that?" He made himself as comfy as he could on the sofa, and settled in for the evening.

"So there you go Mary, that's why I've been gone all night, and why I am on the scotch at six in the morning. Gerry got back to the hospital at three this morning, but we had a bit of a chat before I left." He stood and stretched. "I'm going to get some sleep love, I'll talk to you later". He made his way back into his house "I'm too bloody old to pull all nighters". He mumbled grumpily as he shut the door.

Gerry sat watching Robert sleep. He tried to bring up the feelings of irritation and annoyance that he used to feel every time Robert Strickland used to walk into the room, but found he couldn't. Something had changed. It had started when he had found out about Robert's childhood, but kneeling by him yesterday as he had tried to keep the younger man from bleeding to death had awakened something in him. He had remembered singing with the bloke at the childrens hospital fund raiser, talking about boxing, watching him put his career on the line when they went after John Felsham, and the way he had carried his grandson on his shoulders, and the look of pure happiness in Sandra's eyes the last few days. Last night he had taken Robert's car back to the station as promised and let everybody know that DAC Strickland was going to be alright. As he had walked around the place, he was surprised at the number of people who had asked after his senior officer, it seemed to him that Robert was actually very popular with the lower ranks. When he had finally got to his own car, he had just sat for a while. He didn't want to go straight home, he needed to talk to somebody.

He drove to Paula's house, he parked up and knocked on the door. He was mildly surprised when his first wife Carole had answered the door.

"Gerry! You look terrible, what's happened?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course, little Gerry's in bed."

"It's probably best that way." He said, he went through to the kitchen where Paula was making coffee.

"Are you alright Dad?"

"I Will be. Does that washing machine of yours still have that intensive sport programme, you know, for getting really ground in dirt out of clothes?"

"Yes, why."

"Can you put this through?" He held out his jacket. Paula took it and held it up, horrified at the dark patches all over the front.

"Is that blood?" Carole asked quietly. Gerry nodded.

"Who?" Asked Paula, half dreading the answer.

"Rob Strickland. He got stabbed earlier today." Carole and Paula both gasped, "Oh he's going to be alright, but it bloody scared the shit out of me."

He took the offered coffee and sat at the table, he rubbed his eyes. "I was on the spot, I covered his hands with mine, tried to hold the blood in his body. His face, I'll never forget how he looked at me..."

"I thought you didn't like him." Paula offered.

"You were bloody right about that too love, seems he's not the bloke I thought he was. Anyway I'm just going home to get some sleep, Jack's stayed at the hospital, I'm going to relieve him later."

"What about Sandra, is she ok?" Paula asked. Carole looked at her in confusion.

"What am I missing?" She asked.

"Sandra and Rob Strickland are an item." Her daughter answered.

"Oh, good for her!" Carole exclaimed. "I saw him on telly yesterday, he's a bit of alright. You're sure he's going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Should be home for Christmas." Gerry reassured them. "Thanks for giving the coat a go. Don't worry if it doesn't all come out, it's worth a try."

He finished his coffee, "I'll see you tomorrow, I've got your presents to bring round."

"Drive carefully." His eldest said, giving him a peck on the cheek. It didn't take him long to get home and he decided to get a shower before falling into bed.

So here he was, watching over his boss. He and Jack had chatted for a while, then he had made the older man go home.

He heard a low moan coming from the bed, he got up from the sofa and stood by Robert, he was grimacing, and had a sweat on his forehead, Gerry laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey, c'mon mate, what's up?" Robert opened his eyes.

"I think the bloody pain killers have worn off."

"Do you want me to get a nurse? Get them to get some more?"

"A part of me wants to be all macho and say no, it's fine. But.."

"Sod that! Take whatever they'll give you, mate." Gerry told him. He buzzed for the nurse , who appeared very suddenly, and after looking at the chart agreed that another dose of pain meds were due, she went off to get some.

"What time is it?" Robert croaked. Gerry helped him sip some water.

"Just gone six." He stepped back as the nurse came and administered the pain killer. Robert soon fell back into a deep sleep. Gerry settled himself onto the sofa to wait for Sandra.

Sandra, was at this moment driving towards the hospital. She felt so much better this morning, Esther had taken good care of her, and she felt rested and ready for the day. Esther and Brian had gone with her to Robert's where she had collected up some stuff for him, she also left a bag of her things which she had collected from her flat the evening before, she had decided that when Robert was released from the hospital it would be a good idea to have her stuff here ready so that she could take care of him. She fed Herman, the big ginger cat who Rob had adopted after his elderly owner who had lived a few doors down had passed away. She had met Herman yesterday, and though she wasn't an animal person, had quite fallen for the feline.

"Don't worry." She said, rubbing the cat's ears, "He'll be home soon. Until then, I'll look after you." The cat purred and rubbed up against her legs. She laughed as she remembered their first introduction. She and Robert had been in bed, she was nearing her climax, looking up at her lover, his eyes darkened as his thrusts quickened. Just as she went over the edge, a great orange lump landed on the bed next to her head, Robert had followed her over the edge, stilling inside her, she held onto him as he trembled. Then 'Meeooww' the orange lump was just looking at them, she couldn't help herself and started to giggle, Robert looked at the cat.

"Bugger off! You bloody furry passion killer." He had muttered to the cat who had just started to purr in response. That had sent her over the edge and she was reduced to fits of laughter. Robert started to laugh too and drew the cover up around himself and Sandra. She had snuggled into him, and the cat had made himself comfortable on the other side of her.

She had persuaded Esther and Brian to drop her at the station, she told them she felt fine to drive, and it would mean they wouldn't have to worry about giving her a lift home, besides, she wanted to pick up a few things from the office.

She reached the Hospital at just after eight and made her way to his room. Esther was just coming out.

"Brian is in there with Gerry," Esther had said. "I have an errand to run. Brian is going to go to the office with Gerry." Sandra hugged the older woman.

"Thank you so much for looking after me, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Anytime, we're family after all." Esther had replied. "I'll call you later." She said, "I had better go and see to Scampi, he'll be back at home with his legs crossed." Sandra watched her go. Esther was like a true mother hen, her nature was to look after everybody. Something she had got used to looking after Brian all these years.

She had found Brian and Gerry in deep conversation. Gerry told her how Robert had woken a couple of hours earlier. She had nodded at him, keeping her eyes on her lover.

"We've decided that our time will be best spent at the office." Brian's voice got her attention, she looked at him, he continued. "If we stay here we'll just get on your nerves, we can go back and get the end of year reports done, that way, neither of you have to worry about it. We'll call Jack a bit later and fill him in on the plan. We can ring you later to find out what's happening. What do you think?" They looked at her expectantly.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." She told them, smiling warmly. "I picked up some paperwork while I was there, so I can do some here while he sleeps."

"We'll leave you in peace then." Gerry smiled. And they both went out of the door, leaving her alone with Robert. She gave him a light kiss, being carefull not to wake him. Then settled down with her papers and waited.

It was nearly dinner time before Robert woke. The doctors had been in and out all morning, telling Sandra how well he was doing, how he was making an excellent recovery. They disconected the monitoring equipment, so the infernal beeping machine stood silent now, so she heard the subtle change in his breathing. She stood and held his hand, waiting for him to wake properly. He grimaced as he shifted slightly, before smiling at Sandra.

"Good morning." He offered.

"Afternoon." She corrected. "How do you feel, are you in pain?"

"Not to bad, but I really could use the loo." He confessed. Sandra called for the nurse. The nurse soon came in, followed by Doctor Chapel.

"It's good to see you looking brighter." He said. He looked over the chart. "I'll make a deal with you, If you can make it to the toilet and back without bursting your stitches, I'll let you go home in the morning."

"Can I help him?" Sandra asked, "I've bought him some pyjamas, and toiletries from home."

"If you're going to be around to help at home, then yes. I need to know he's going to be able to cope once he gets home." He turned to leave. "If you decide to shower, leave your shirt off, Rita here will come and change the dressing." He told Robert, who nodded. Once they were alone, Robert tried easing himself out of bed. Sandra grabbed the things they needed and hurried to support him.

"I feel so useless." He stated as she slid her arm around his back.

"Just think of it as me paying you back for all the times you stopped me from falling down on the ice." She helped him to stand, and walk to the adjoining shower room, a perk of being in a private room. She let him shower himself, only helping when he asked, she knew he was feeling like he was losing all his dignity, having to ask somebody to wash below your knees because it hurt to bad to reach down was humiliating. She helped him to dry himself and get into his Pyjama bottoms, then left him to shave himself in peace.

When he was ready he opened the door and slowly made his way back to the bed, Sandra was sat on his bed, two cups of coffee ready. She stood when she saw him coming and helped him back onto the bed, she pulled the covers over him as he lay back and closed his eyes, exhausted. His stomach was hurting again and he felt so utterly useless. He opened his eyes as he felt the bed move next to him, Sandra had sidled up next to him, she kissed him gently.

"Don't feel bad, I know you are hating this at the moment, but wait till I get you home, I'll make it all much more fun." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back, his dark mood lifting.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He whispered in her ear, before capturing her lips with his own. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. The nurse had come back into the room with the clean dressings. She smiled at them.

"Sorry, I did knock but I don't think you heard me." She said. Sandra got off the bed, blushing slightly. "I'll only be a few minutes, then I'll leave you alone. Let me show you how to change these so you can do it when you get home." She gently removed the old dressing and cleaned up the stitched areas with an alcohol wipe. "Here, you do it," she offered a wipe to Sandra and showed her how to clean the wounds. Then she helped Sandra re-dress the area, "Excellent, you'll have no problems. Just make sure that when you leave tomorrow you get the pharmacy to give you plenty of supplies." She smiled at Sandra, then turned to Robert. "How is the pain? Do you want some more pain killers?"

"Are there any that won't knock me out?" He asked, he didn't want to fall asleep again and leave Sandra alone for the afternoon.

"I'll bring you some co-codomol." She said, and left the room. Sandra helped him get his pyjama shirt on.

"How do you feel now." She asked him.

"Almost normal, but I'll feel even better if you come up here with me." He said, holding out his hand. She took it and got back on the bed with him. "What's all that?" He asked, as she picked up the papers she had bought from the office.

"Just a bit of paperwork. Gerry and Brian are at the office, Jack's probably with them by now. They are going to try to clear up the back log. I just bought this to pass the time while you were sleeping." She put the papers to one side. The nurse came back with Robert's tablets, and left them in peace. He pulled her against him kissing her tenderly. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his shoulder. Soon, they were dozing peacefully together.

That's how Gerry, Brian and Jack found them that evening. They stood by the bed silently observing their bosses snuggled together on the hospital bed.

"Bless." Said Gerry, snapping a photo on his phone.

"Like a couple of babes." Agreed Brian.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Asked Jack.

"Nah, let 'em sleep. They'll only start snogging if we wake 'em."

"Well, we can't leave them like that, Sandra will be stiff as a board." Brian interupted.

"So long as that's all that gets stiff..." Jack said, Gerry snickered.

"Now there's an image I can do without."

"We could be mentally scarred for life."

"You wake her Jack."

"Why me?"

"She won't hurt you. We might not be so lucky. She's got a wicked right hook as you well know."

"How do you know she won't use it on me."

"Nah, she wouldn't hit a pensioner."

"Oi, watch it or I'll hit you."

"Anyway, she shot an unarmed dog, how do you know she wouldn't hit Jack?"

"Right now, I could easily clobber all three of you." Sandra sat up groggily.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes!" Jack laughed.

"Bugger off. What time is it?"

"Nearly six. How's he been?" Gerry asked.

"The doctor says he can go home tomorrow. He's only just fallen asleep, we worked through the papers I brought with me, watched a movie. Skyped the boys in New York, that was fun. They now reguard their Dad in a new light, after all he's managed to 'pull' me and get himself stabbed within a week. We even had to show them his scars, which according to Ben are 'awesome'! She stood and stretched, easing the aches from her back,

"How did you lot get on?"

"We've pretty much cleared the paperwork, the office is tidy, well, more than normal anyway. AC Rosling called, he wanted an update on the boss there, and he asked where you were. We lied and said you had popped out." Gerry told her. She smiled.

"Thanks guys." She turned as Robert stired. He opened his eyes and saw the team assembled by his bed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"The boys have taken care of everything. But the AC was asking after you, and asking where I was. The boys covered for me, but we're going to have to tell him what's going on." Robert nodded in agreement.

"I'll phone him. Why don't you go home and get something to eat. Herman will need feeding too."

"Who's Herman?" Brian asked.

"He's a big ginger cat who adopted Robert." Sandra explained. "We have been talking this afternoon, I'm going to stay at Robert's for Christmas."

"That makes sense." Jack said.

"Just don't overdo things, if you know what I mean." Gerry winked at her.

"Oh shut up." She tried to sound cross, but her eyes were laughing. She took Rob's hand. "Will you be alright, I mean it can get pretty boring."

"I'll be fine. I'll call George Rosling, tell him about us. He's always been a fair sort. It will be good to get him on side. Then I may watch something on my laptop, there is a full football schedule this evening, I might watch a match. You go, have a soak in the bath, relax. I'll be home tomorrow."

"That's my plan, I'm off to Paula's, me and little Gerry are going to watch the Chelsea match."

"AFC Wimbledon!" Sang Brian.

"Give me strength!" Exclaimed Sandra.

"I have a good book on the go." Jack interupted. "Come on boys, lets leave them in peace." He was quite content that Sandra was not going to spend the night in the hospital. He held the door open and they all filed out, saying their good nights to Sandra and Robert. Once the door had shut, Sandra allowed Robert to pull her back onto the bed next to him, he kissed her passionately, wrapping his hands into her hair, she responded in kind, eventually, Sandra pulled back.

"Ok, public place. Tomorrow, we will finish this." She promised, as much to herself as anyone. Robert laughed.

"You have no idea how slowly the next twelve hours are going to go. I'll be waiting."

After one more brief kiss, Sandra gathered her things and stood by the door. She faltered, not sure now that she wanted to leave.

"Go! If you stay, we'll just end up breaking my stitches." Robert smiled. "But remember.."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too. See you in the morning." She left as he picked up his mobile to call his boss. 'That's going to be an interesting conversation. She smiled to herself as she headed for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Twelve days of Christmas

Disclaimer: New Tricks belongs to the BBC. I'm just playing.

The M rating kicks in a bit here.

Day ten; Thursday, Three French Hens

Robert slowly came awake as the noise of a particularly squeeky cleaners trolley rolled past the door, the harsh morning light filtered in through the venetian blind making him blink and he his put arm over his eyes. As he became accustomed to the light, he gently sat up, wincing slightly as his stitches pulled. He gently swung his legs over the side of the bed and lowered himself to the floor, he stood unsteadily, but was satisfied to realise that the pain from yesterday had receded to a dull ache. He made his way to the bathroom, it was slow going, but at least he was steadier on his feet this morning. He took care of business in the bathroom, relieving himself, then washing his hands and face, he even managed to shave himself. He hated stubble, It always made him feel slobby, he had toyed with the idea of growing a beard in the past, but had never got more than a few days in before the urge to get rid of the stubble got the best of him. He felt better now, more like himself. He spent a few moments wondering if he could manage a shower, but eventually good sense prevailed, it would do him no good to fall and rip his stitches open, it would only stop him getting home today, and he desperately wanted to get home to be with Sandra. He could wait a few hours. He knew he would have Sandra with him at home, but he didn't want her to have to wait on him like a servant, he had always been self-sufficient, had learned at an early age that he could look after himself. He wanted to get home to be with her, to show her that she was a part of his life now. He didn't even have a Christmas tree, no food in the house, Nothing. It's not how he wanted their first Christmas to be, so he had to get home today, so he could make everything perfect for her.

He got himself back to bed and lay back on the pillows, he thought back to the evening before when he had phoned his boss. Assistant Commisioner Derek Rosling had been pleased to hear Robert's voice, Robert remembered the conversation.

(Previous evening)

"Robert, I am so glad you are feeling better, you had us all worried you know."

"Thankyou sir."

"How are you? The UCOS team filled me in on your condition, seems you were very lucky."

"Yes, the damage was superficial, as soon as the wounds heal and I can get the stitches out, I'll be right as rain." He paused, "That's not the only reason I am calling you though Sir. I wanted to fill you in on a recent developement within my department."

"Go on."

"It's about a personal relationship, I know there are no rules governing relationships between co-workers, but they can be problematic, I need to fill you in on the situation, so I can hopefully rely on your support."

"Relationship eh? Sandra Pullman I imagine. Who else?"

"Me. Sir." Robert heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Robert. I take it this is serious, otherwise you wouldn't be getting me involved."

"It is Sir."

"Robert, for goodness sake, we're not at work at the moment, call me Derek. Now, how long has this been going on?"

"It all started about a week ago. But it has only really developed since the weekend."

"I'll ask you again, is it serious?"

"Yes it is, I mean she hasn't got a ring on her finger or anything, but..."

"Well what are you waiting for man! You've known her for eight years, been sweet on her most of that time. For goodness sake! Stop your dilly dallying and ask her. I'm not getting any younger." Robert could imagine the grin on the older man's face, Derek Rosling was a larger than life, ruddy faced bear of a man, universally liked by all. He had been one of those to mentor him through the service, along with Don Bevan. It meant a lot to him to have the older man's support.

"I'll get there. Thank you Derek, it means a lot to me to have your support."

"Always Robert. I will see to it that neither you nor Miss Pullman suffer any fall out from this. I know you are both professionals, that this will not affect your work, or the unit in any way. Feel better soon Robert, come and visit after Christmas, you know Margaret can't resist mothering you." Robert laughed.

"She always tells me I'm too thin. I will call after Christmas. Again, Thank you."

"Good night Robert, and remember, no more procrastinating, have at it man!" With that the older man rang off, leaving Robert to think.

And think he had. He was sure his future lay with Sandra, couldn't imagine a future without her in it now, but was it too early to start talking about marriage. He didn't want to scare her off or come across as desperate, or even worse, make it seem as though he thought she might be desperate.

He couldn't believe how right it felt to be with her, it was like he had been missing a part of himself all these years, he had always felt drawn towards Sandra, and now he realised why. They matched each other. He wasn't so stupid as to think they would never argue, they were both too opinionated for that, but un-like his ex-wife, he knew she would never throw a strop, and sulk to get her way, she would never use emotional blackmail, or use his past against him. He had loved Kay, she had been fun, and for a few years they had been blissfully happy, that is until she realised he wasn't about to inherit the Cavendish empire, that he had been cut off from his heritage and the family fortune. She had started to drive him, push him to climb the social ladder he had worked so hard to leave behind. Her father had been alright, but her mother had always maintained that status mattered more than anything, Kay had lived by this rule. He had got into country clubs for her, climbed the promotional ladder, working himself to the point of exhaustion. That damned sailing club had been her idea, she had demanded he buy a boat, but when he had, she had complained it wasn't big or flash enough. She had given him two fantastic children, but he had had to fight tooth and nail on their behalf, over names, schools, you name it. That was when his marriage had started to die, when he realised that she saw the boys as a fasion accessory, another way to parade her superiority over her peers. It was that time he started to devote his time to his boys rather than his wife, who he knew was having an affair, he was a copper, he knew the signs, and had been proven right when he had come home from a policing conference a day early and found her with Carlos. He had been married for just over nine years, but for the last seven of them he was more of a pet than a partner, he knew it would never be that way with Sandra.

He had spoken to his boys again last night. He felt the need to explain what had happened between him and Sandra since last Wednesday evening, he felt that he had to explain to them that he hadn't kept anything from them, that Sandra had only been a work collegue at that point. He had never been anything but honest with them and he wanted to make sure that they knew that would never change. They had spoken for a good hour, the boys were having a good time in New York, James, their step-father had been taking them to see all the sights while Kay shopped. Robert felt very fotunate, James had turned out to be a good friend to him, ensuring the boys were happy and making sure that Robert had stayed in their lives. For the first year after his divorce, he had had to fight to see them, as Kay used them as leverage against him. It was only when James had come on the scene, he had regained regular access to them. Adam had been six and Ben four when he and their mother split, it had been difficult for them, but with James' help, everything had worked out. Robert was content that while he couldn't be in their lives everyday, he would always be a part of it, and while he wasn't there, they had a step-father who truly cared about them.

He had toyed with the idea of calling his brother, who had to have heard about his stabbing. In the circles his brother moved in, gossip like that would have made the rounds within hours of the event. Also with his nephew in the force, he knew they would have heard.

The small part of him who still cared that he had a family had waited hopefully for either of them, or even his mother to call asking after his well being, but that inner child was again left dissappointed and hurt. He knew that after forty or more years he really should have known better, but still..

"Penny for them?" He jumped slightly at the voice, then smiled as he noticed her standing just inside the door which he hadn't heard opening. Sandra walked over to him, perching on the edge of the bed, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "You looked as though you were miles away."

"Just thinking how lucky I am." He answered.

"That's not how it looked to me, when I came in you looked so sad, It hurt me to see. Please tell me. You're not having second thoughts are you." He could see fear in her eyes, it snatched at him and made his chest ache, he pulled her close.

"No, God no. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me, don't ever think otherwise. I was thinking about my family, my brother Adrian, James, my nephew, you remember him, and my mother. I suppose it still hurts, you know, I got stabbed yet none of them have been in touch."

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She rubbed his chest gently, trying to give comfort.

"James did call last night, he is in Hong Kong at the moment, attached to the embassy. He didn't hear about the stabbing untill yesterday, and what with the time difference it was the first opportunity he had to phone. He does care, but I imagine he feels a little bit stuck between a rock and a hard place. He sends his love, and his congratulations. He said he will call you in a few days."

Robert felt a lump come to his throat, the knowledge that at least one member of his family had been concerned affected him in a way that he felt was a little bit pathetic for a grown man. Sandra could see the conflict in his face, she touched his face to get his attention.

"I've spent most of my adult life believing my mother didn't give a damn, only to finaly realise, I was the one pushing her away. Yet even now we can only be in the same room for a few minutes before she says something sarcastic, and I get the urge to hit her with a blunt object. Just because we're all grown up, doesn't mean it stops hurting. I don't know exactly what happened to you, but I can see you still carry it with you. I hope you will be able to tell me sometime." He smiled at her.

"I will. But not now, I just want to go home and spend Christmas with the woman who has made me feel like the luckiest man alive." She kissed his cheek.

"You've already shaved. Feeling a bit better today?"

"Lots, just achy. I waited to go in the shower though. Didn't think you'd be impressed if I got myself kept in."

"No, I wouldn't. I have plans which include you." She laughed. "Do you want some help now?" He shook his head.

"I'd like to see if I can do it myself. But I would like you to be close, just in case."

Just then a quiet knock at the door caught their attention, Sandra got up off the bed, Robert laid back against the pillows.

"Come in." He called. A man peered nervously around the door. He approached the bed.

"I was told I could find Deputy Commissioner Strickland here."

"I'm Deputy Assistant Commissioner Strickland." Robert said, sitting up, he grimaced slightly. The man started forward.

"Please! Don't sit up. My name is Stuart Parker, I'm Louise's uncle. We are taking her home later this morning. I needed to come and say.. Well thank you doesn't even cover it. Me and her parents, we can't start to tell you how thankful we are.." He seemed to run out of words.

"You're very welcome, but it wasn't just me, Sandra here and her team were the ones who figured out where she was, and everybody associated with her case gave they're all to find her. I'm just glad we got to her before, well before.." Robert didn't want to say the word rape. He didn't want to remind the man in front of him how close she had come.

"Well, Thank you, ALL of you," He looked at Sandra. "I'll leave you alone now. Happy Christmas." He nodded shyly and backed out of the door. Sandra looked at Robert.

"At least we get a happy ending for once. Why don't you try the shower, I'll wait, then we can see about getting you out of here."

Robert smiled and swung his legs out of bed, but instead of heading to the bathroom, he stood in front of Sandra, he put his hands either side of her head, caressing her face gently.

"Do you remember what I told you a few days ago. I will always make time for a good morning kiss, and I do believe I owe you from yesterday." He pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers, the kiss was intense, and made Sandra want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Eventually he pulled back. She grinned at him.

"For Christ's sake get in that shower! I need to get you home where we can get some privacy." He smiled impishly at her.

"Anything you say, but please be gentle with me." He laughed as he shut the door.

"I'll do my best but no promises." She countered as she perched on the bed, and patiently waited.

A couple of hours later found them walking towards Sandra's car, considering it was the twenty third of December, the day was bright and cheery. Although it was cold the sun was shining. Robert was so glad to be out of the hospital, he felt like he was walking on air. They got to the car and he slipped into the passenger seat, he turned to Sandra as she got in beside him.

"I suppose we are going to need to get some food. I was due to get shopping before all this happened." He gestured to his stomach.

"All taken care of. I ordered online yesterday evening, it will be delivered later today. And if it's alright by you, I'd like to make a slight detour on the way home."

"You are amazing." He smiled one of his brightest smiles at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear,

"I didn't want to waste any of today in a supermarket."

"So what is the detour?" He asked, as she pulled away from the car park. She indecated for him to look at the back seat, he peered over his shoulder and saw a large gift bag loaded with brightly coloured parcels.

"I have a friend, Tessa, we've known each other since primary school. She has three kids who call me Auntie Sandra." He looked at her in surprise. She grinned, "I know, the least child orientated person you've ever met. I'm sort of a godmother to them, though Tess is sort of hippy, she doesn't believe in religion, so they've never actually been christened. Jeff, the kid's father buggered off to 'find himself' when the twins were born. The only thing he found was alcohol and drugs. Tess hasn't seen or heard from him for five years. I've really got close to them since he left. Leo is eleven, he's serious beyond his years, he suffered badly when his Dad left. The girls are six, Charlotte and Georgia, Charlie and Georgie to you and me. They come and stay with me a couple of times a year, we do birthday's, all the usual stuff. I usually take their presents round on christmas morning, but I called Tess yesterday and told them I would drop in today."

"You don't have to change things for me. If you want to go on Christmas day.." Robert started, feeling guilty that she had changed her usual routine around for him.

"No, this Christmas is different. Tess was so excited when I told her about you, She understands." She squeezed his leg gently. "I know they will want to meet you, but I'm not going to pressure you into that yet."

"Why not, I've already thrown my spawn at you." He teased.

"Don't be so horrible, your boys are lovely." She laughed.

"Anyway, if you're 'Auntie' Sandra, I'm quite happy to be 'Uncle' Rob." He held the hand she had rested on his leg. "We both have lives already, I come with quite a collection of baggage, and I will accept any you want to bring with you."

"Does that include my mother?" He paused.

"Can I think about that one?" She slapped his leg playfully and laughed.

"I still havn't told her about us, she is going to be so smug." She sighed, he chuckled.

"That time when she came to work, when you thought I didn't know someone was hiding in your office, the urge to bolt for the door when she started interrogating me was almost overwhelming."

"You knew there was someone in the office?" She asked guiltily

"The blinds were rattling back and forwards, and I could hear Brian. They wern't exactly subtle."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well for one, I figured it was something I really didn't want to know about. Two, your mother." He shrugged. She smiled.

"You did bolt by the way." She smirked.

"Yes, Yes I did. But with great dignity." They drew up outside a tall block of flats. Robert looked up in dismay.

"I hate these places, hundreds of people, all rolled together whether they want to be or not. Like a storage facility for humans. Then we wonder why people get disillusioned."

"It worries Tess. Leo is just getting to the age where he could start getting into trouble, but this is one of the better blocks. There is quite a nice community here. Still, she is working to get them out of here, she wants to get a small holding."

They parked the car and Sandra got the bag out of the back.

"Shall we?" She said. He nodded and they headed for the lift. After a short ride up, Sandra made her way to a yellow door. She rand the bell. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet and excited voices, the door burst open and two small blonde whirlwinds threw themselves at Sandra. She laughed and pulled them both into a bear hug.

"Hi girls, where's Mum?"

"She's making coffee." One of the girls answered.

"This is Robert." Sandra told the little girls. They looked up at him shyly. "This one is Charlie." She said introducing one of the little girls. "And this is Georgie." She said indecating the other.

"Are you Auntie Sandra's boyfriend?" Georgie asked.

"Yes I am. I'm very pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to the little girl who shook it solemnly, before grinning a toothy grin at him. He held out his hand to the other girl. "I am very pleased to meet you as well." She was a little shyer and just giggled.

"Come on girls, let them in." Came a voice from inside. They all went inside. A boy was standing just inside, hanging back.

"Leo, you're not too old for a hug are you?" Sandra said, he shrugged and gave her a shy cuddle. "This is Rob." The boy nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Sandra, come on in. I've made coffee." Tess came out of the kitchen. "You must be Rob, please come in and sit down. Sandra said you've been in hospital."

They went through to the lounge. Tess brought in coffee, while Sandra handed out the presents she had bought with her.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but because I won't be here, you can open these now." She told the kids. The girls squealed and started ripping into their parcels. Leo was a bit more reserved.

"Zhu Zhu hamsters!" Charlie was jumping up and down on the spot.

"I've got Hello Kitty lego!" Georgie joined her sister doing kangaroo jumps around the lounge.

"Are you ok Leo?" Tess asked as her son sat looking at the box in his lap. He looked up at her stunned.

"It's Skylanders Mum." He whispered. He looked up at Sandra before launching into her arms. She hugged him.

"A little bird told me it's what you wanted." She whispered in his ear. He nodded.

They spent a while chatting while the kids played, until it was time to go. As they got back to the car, Sandra looked up and gave the little family a wave before they got in.

"They think the world of you." Rob smiled.

"They're good kids. I just wish Leo would be a bit less serious."

"He seemed surprised at his present."

"Bless him, he knows Tess hasn't got much money, when she asked them what they wanted for Christmas, he said new school shoes, because he knew she needed to buy him some anyway. It was Georgie who told me about the game."

"He reminds me of myself as a boy. Too grown up, far too early."

They travelled in a thoughtful silence for a while. Suddenly Robert sat up.

"Hey! Lets go in there." He said indecating a small garden centre up ahead. She pulled in.

"Why?"

"We havn't got a tree." He smiled, getting out of the car.

She laughed and followed him.

Later that evening, they sat on the sofa, the Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, the white lights twinkling. It was simply decorated with clear glass baubles, and a star on the top. They had put it up as soon as they got home, and Herman had taken up residence underneath. After putting away all the shopping which arrived right on time, Sandra had cooked a spanish omelette, while Robert had spoken to the boys in the office, Brian informed him that Esther was cooking a Christmas eve supper tomorrow for everybody, he assured them that they would be there. After eating, they had settled down for a quiet night in front of the tv.

Robert moved slightly, rubbing the dressing.

"Are you ok?" Sandra asked concerned.

"Fine, it's just aching a little. The pain killers have probably worn off now."

"I'm not surprised, you havn't had any since this morning." She slid her hand up under his shirt and gently caressed his chest, he felt like purring as she combed her hands through the fine hairs there. "Does that feel any better?" She asked.

"Mmmmm." Was all he could manage. He turned his head towards her and captured her lips with his, twining his hands through her hair. She pulled away slightly.

"Promise me you will say if it hurts."

"I will, but right now, I just need you." He reclaimed her mouth again, pulling her gently so that she straddled him. She undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, he leaned forward slightly allowing her to pull it out from behind him, discarding it on the floor. She ran her hands across his shoulders and back down his chest, trailing her fingers down his sides, he tensed.

"Sorry, does that hurt."

"No, it tickles." He smiled against her mouth. He moved his hands down her back to the hem of her blouse, he started to work it upwards, she peeled it off over her head, and dropped it, joining his shirt on the floor. He unfastened her bra, and she let it fall down her arms, exposing her breasts, she shivered, but cold was the last thing she was feeling as he lowered his mouth to her breast, teasing her nipple, first one side, then the other. Her hands drifted down over the dressing on his stomach to the top of his trousers, she could feel him through the soft denim, as she ran her hand down his shape his breath hitched.

"Bedroom." Was all he could say.

"Bedroom." She confirmed.

They made their way upstairs, undressing each other as they went, until by the time they got to his bed, she was just wearing her black lacy briefs, he only had his boxer briefs left. She lay back on his bed, he knelt along side her, kissing his way from her mouth, down her neck, to her breasts, then kissing lower until he met the black cloth. He slipped his hands down either side and drew them down her legs and off, leaving her totally naked. He ran his eyes across her body.

"My God! You are so beautiful."

"My turn." She said as she sat up and gently made him lie back, she slid her hand inside his boxers, gently caressing his length before removing the last piece of clothing, she sat back to admire him for a second before laying along side him, she stroked him gently as she whispered in his ear,

"Let me do the work tonight." He nodded and she straddled him, still stroking him with one hand, the other running through his chest hair. He ran his hands down her back and round to cup her buttocks, one hand snaking around the front, he dipped his fingers into her centre then across her nub. She sighed at the sensations, she lifted up and lowered herself onto him, until he was fully engulfed within her. She watched as his eyes darkened, the mid blue turning almost black, he had his hands on her waist, he nodded to her and she started to move, gently at first, then allowing him to set the pace, he started to work with her, thrusting upwards in time with her, she felt the start of her climax beginning and started moving faster, he rubbed his thumb over her clit, helping to send her over the edge, she threw her head back as she climaxed, her centre clamping down on him, sending him over with her, he gave a last intense thrust before joining her. She lowered herself to the bed next to him, he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. they lay together, their heart rates slowly returning to normal. Sandra pulled the cover up over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"That was incredible." She sighed, her head resting on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. He caressed her shoulder, lazily drawing patterns on her skin with his fingertips.

"You are incredible." He told her.

"Are you alright, we didn't do any damage?"

"I feel amazing. I'll probably ache like hell in the morning, but at this moment I feel incredible." He reassured her. "I've missed you the last few nights, lord knows how I've survived this long without you, I never realised how lonely I must have been."

"Me too." She felt her eyes getting heavy. "I love you.." She whispered, falling asleep.

"With all my heart." He replied, joining her.

Authors note; I know the introduction of the kids was a bit random, but I have another fic in mind which involves them, so I am just laying a few foundations. Leo, was originally going to be called Luke, but I changed his name in honour of Leo Dalton of silent witness, who got Blown up! Seriously! If your going to kill a character off, give him a touching death scene, shoot him, run him over, whatever, let him go out in a touching scene with his head in a loved ones lap or something, DONT blow him to smithereens! I've only just got over Nick being shot in primeval, now they blow Leo up. Not happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Twelve days of Christmas

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'll be sure to let you know if that changes.

Note. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and are sticking with me.

Day eleven; Friday, Two Turtle Doves

Sandra woke to the sound of the coffee machine and the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafting up the stairs, she rubbed her eyes and sat up and glanced at the clock. Today was officially the last day of work for her before the two week Christmas break. Robert had introduced the fortnight holiday early on when he had started working with them at UCOS. She and the boys had complained about it at first, believing it to be just another cost cutting excersise, now she realised how it was an early attempt at being friendly, trying to prove he wasn't a bastard. She heard him coming up the stairs, and smiled as he came in carrying two steaming cups of coffee.

"You're spoiling me." She grinned as she accepted the cup. He slid back into bed along side her.

"At every opportunity." He agreed. She sipped the hot beverage before leaning back on the pillows.

"It should be me spoiling you, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." He answered, rubbing at the dressing. "It's itching this morning, I suppose that's a good sign."

"I expect it's the stitches. We can have a look when I change the dressing. I should really get up." She murmered. He took the cup from her and put it on the bedside table. He reached in and claimed her lips, giving her a bone melting kiss. Pulling back he smiled at her.

"You know they're not expecting you at the office today."

"I know, but I want to go for a few hours, just to make sure everything is alright." She ran her fingernails gently down his chest, making him close his eyes. "Then I have a little bit of last minute shopping to do."

"As it happens, I have to pick some things up from the office. Derek Rosling has arranged for me to be on sick leave for a fortnight, I'd like to make sure everything is in order."

"We can go in together, then we can keep an eye on each other." She joked.

"So long as you don't mind us being seen together." He smiled back, but Sandra saw worry in his eyes and she knew what was causing it.

"You don't have to worry about me. People are going to figure out about us eventually, and do you know what?" He shook his head. "I wan't to skip all the sneaking around, and denial. Your boss is ok with us, so are the team. To hell with anybody else. If they can't deal with it, that's their problem. I'm not going to be ashamed of what we have." He smiled at her furious expression.

"For the record, I never have, nor will I ever be ashamed of what we have. But I have the rank behind me to deal with those who might have a problem with us having a relationship. You will have to deal with the snide comments and not so subtle talking behind your back, I don't want you to have to put up with that."

"I have you and the boys to back me up."

"Even so, If anyone steps over the mark, I want you to let me know."

"You know I don't need.."

"Protecting." He finished for her, "I know. But you can't blame me for wanting to try." He brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "you know, it's only seven o/clock, we have plenty of time, and I am feeling a lot less achy today."

"What do you suggest?" She smirked.

"Well now," He ran his hand down her neck and started caressing her breast, "I'm open to any idea's" She pulled him in for a deep kiss, before running her hand down under the covers, he gasped.

"Let's see what we can fit into an hour." She grinned.

It was nearly nine when they pulled into the car park, Sandra pulled into her usual parking spot, and saw a couple of detectives from homicide standing by the door opposite, looking in their direction.

"We've been spotted." She said.

"Well, let's give them something to gossip about." He said, leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss. She smiled and wiped the lipstick mark from his mouth with her thumb.

"How long do you think it will take to get around the station?"

"About the time it takes for you to get to your office, and for me to get up to mine." He replied. "Remember, Braveheart. We've nothing to be ashamed of." She nodded and they got out of the car and walked towards the door. Sandra felt as though her legs were made of jelly, she started slightly as Rob slipped an arm around her shouder and whispered in her ear. "Don't let them give you any shit." He reasured her. She smiled.

"I'm sure the sight of you in blue jeans is enough to throw them." Rob had decided against his usual suit and tie, and had opted for a pair of vintage wash jeans and a military style button up jacket, to advertise the fact that he was not on duty. Sandra knew he would turn heads.

They drew close to the door, the two men standing there were openly staring.

"Problem gentlemen?" Robert questioned. His voice seemed to shake them out of their trance.

"No Sir." One of them said, moving to one side of the door.

"It's good to see you back Sir." The other added.

"Thank you, but I'm just here for a few hours." Rob guided Sandra through the door and followed letting it swing shut behind him. They heard the muted voices of the two detectives.

"I think the cat is well out of the bag." He said.

"I'll warn the team." She said. They parted ways at the lift. She suddenly felt very exposed and hurried down to the UCOS office. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got through the doors to her safe haven. Gerry looked up from his desk, as did Brian. Jack paused from his task of tea boy.

"Morning, we wern't expecting you today." Jack said, then noticed her expression. "Are you ok?"

"Can I have a really strong coffee please." She said, stripping her coat off and throwing it over the back of the sofa. "I just came in to see if everything is alright. And Rob wanted to get some things from his office, he's been signed off for two weeks. We have just been spotted in the car park, so be ready."

"That's no problem." Gerry reassured her. "We've got all the paperwork sorted, everything is in order. We can spend the rest of the day spreading rumours of your wild affair, you know, sex on the desks and all that."

"Yeah, it's been going on for ages, you've got four kids tucked away." Brian added laughing.

"By the time we've finished, there will be so many wild and fantasic rumours flying about, no-one will know what to believe. We'll create a smokescreen of conflicting stories. We can then get Emily and some of our other allies to slap them down, by the time you get back after Christmas, it'll be yesterday's news." Jack agreed.

"You are all going to enjoy this far too much." She grinned, shaking her head. "Thanks guys."

"You're still alright for tonight?" Brian asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for anything. Ring Esther and ask her if there is anything we can bring."

"Will do."

"Ok, let's get this place ship shape, then I can get out of your hair." She smiled.

Robert made his way up in the lift to his office, it took about twice as long as it normally would thanks to the fact he had to pause every few minutes to make small talk with everyone he passed. He finally got to his office and shut the door, leaning against it and letting out a breath. He sorted his desk, tidying the papers, collecting up any he needed to take home. Then he gathered up the spare suit and shirt he always kept in his office. Finally he opened the top drawer of his desk and took out the long box which he had secreted there on the day before his run in with Druce. He tucked it away inside his jacket and decided to go to the task force office to see that the investigation had been wrapped up with no loose ends. He wandered into the offices, noting that all the files and paperwork had been tidied away. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave, nearly running into DC Jacobs.

"Oh sir, I'm glad I caught you. I was told you were up here. I'm glad to see you are looking better."

"Thank you, I just wanted to tie up loose ends."

"It's all in the hands of the prosecuters now, we have enough evidence to put Druce away for a good long time. Travis has turned evidence. It's open and shut." She looked around guiltily.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just, that there are some rumours I've just heard, I wanted to warn you. It's well, they're saying... " She trailed off.

"That I've been seen with Sandra Pullman?" He inquired.

"Well yes sir. I mean it's nobody's business but your own, I just wanted to let you know." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I went to the hospital sir. I saw them all in the waiting room. They were all really worried, but DSI Pullman, her eyes. I wondered then." She smiled shyly. "They're not all rumours are they?" He shook his head.

"No, they're not. Sandra and I have been together for about a week. I think it's about to become common knowledge." She beamed at him.

"I think it's wonderful! I'm glad for you. Have a wonderful Christmas." She turned and left, leaving him slightly bewildered.

"Well, that's one person on our side." He muttered to himself. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy all of the time, for every person who supported them, there would be a dozen who would resent their relationship. It worried Robert, it wouldn't affect him so much, he had the support of his boss, and he had the rank and status which allowed him some protection, there were few who could give him a hard time, and those who could would be silenced by Derek Rosling. Sandra was in a much more vulnerable position. As a woman, there would always be those who would think she was sleeping with the boss to further her own position, which to anybody who knew her was utterly ridiculous, Sandra didn't need any help, she had made it to where she was all on merit. But that wouldn't stop those who were jealous of her accomplishments from making snide comments behind her back. She had also made quite a few enemies since starting UCOS. The times they uncovered shoddy and inept work on the part of other detectives had caused some of those who had since risen to higher ranks some embarrassment. These were the ones wich worried Robert. They would jump at the chance to get their own back on Sandra, and he knew that despite their conversation of that morning, she wouldn't call on him to fight her battles for her.

The only protection he could offer was to make it clear they were a couple, that if anyone had a problem with Sandra, they had to deal with him as well. He had an idea, he would need to talk to her, tonight would give him the perfect opportunity.

He headed back down to the UCOS office, he paused at the door, taking in the sight before him, Jack was washing up all the mugs and coffee things and was obviously struggling to descale the kettle, Gerry was on his hands and knees, clearing out the little fridge. He kept on opening random pots and containers, sniffing them then pulling a face before throwing them into the overflowing bin. Brian was hoovering, but he kept on pulling the hoover too quickly and pulling the hose off. Robert couldn't help smiling, he used his phone to snap a few pictures before pushing the door open, the three men all looked up.

"Morning Guv." Gerry greeted him.

"Good morning, how is everything?"

"Possibly tidier that it has ever been in here." Jack observed. Robert laughed.

"Where's Sandra?"

"Just popped to the ladies, then she was going to come back here to get her stuff then come and find you." Brian explained. Robert nodded.

"I'll warn you now, I think she's got Christmas shopping planned." Gerry's tone was ominous.

"Don't worry about me, I lived with Kay for nine years, she could spend money if she was stranded on the moon."

"I know what you mean." Gerry chuckled. Robert looked over to Jack.

"I suppose a coffee is out of the question."

"Yes it is, unless you want descaler instead of sugar."

"Shall I go up to the canteen?" Brian asked. Robert held up his hand.

"Let me show you a perk of being DAC." He dialled a number on his phone. "Hello, is that Rita... Oh I'm fine... Only for a couple of hours... Are there any PCs there at the moment? Good, could you get him to bring five coffees down to the UCOS office... Yes please. Thanks, you're a star." He hung up. The three men all stared at him. He smiled. "Rita likes to mother me."

"Who is Rita?" Brian asked.

"She's the one who always brings the tea trolley into meetings. Early seventies, looks like the queen. She runs the tills in the canteen."

Jack laughed "I know who you mean. And she sends coffee to you wherever you are?"

"As I said, the job has some perks."

Sandra adjusted her clothes and flushed the toilet, she was about to unlock the cubicle door when she heard voices entering the ladies. At first she didn't pay any attention, but she paused with her hand on the lock as she started to hear the conversation.

"Your kidding! They were snogging?" Sandra recognised the voice as Leah,one of the clerical assistants, which meant the other must be Hannah, another of the clerical staff, the two were nearly always together.

"That's what Pete said. They arrived in the one car, then were snogging in the car park." Hannah said.

"Wow, I mean I always thought there had to be a reason she got the cushy jobs." Sandra felt the fury build in her, she was about to march out and give the bitch a reality check when she heard the door again.

"Hey Annie. Have you heard the juicy gossip?" Sandra held her breath. Annie was the head of personel, and she had a ferocious, no-nonsense attitude which could wither the balls of any man who dared to give her any hassle. Sandra had always got on with her and she felt the need to hear what she had to say.

"Which particular piece is that? Honey." The older woman said.

"Pullman was spotted snogging Strickers this morning," Leah whispered, "word is they've been at it for months. You think she's finally trying to bust out of the basement? Shagging the boss can get you a long way." Sandra cringed. They thought she was trying to get promoted.

"Now you see here honey." Annie replied, Sandra could hear fury in the older woman's voice, "Those two should have been together years ago, the repressed sexual energy they give off when they're in the same room could power all the lights in this building. If she has finally hooked him, then I say go girl, that man is way too hot to be on his own, and he has an ass to die for, I've just seen him in denim. And for your information, Sandra Pullman has already turned down three promotions that I know of, one to SO10. She don't need no man to get herself promoted." Sandra felt like punching the air.

"He is a babe." The Hannah said.

"I wonder what he's like in the sack. I mean he is getting on now, must be fifty." Leah remarked snidely. Sandra couldn't put up with any more. She unlocked the cubicle and walked over to the mirror, ignoring the two bints who had been gossiping, she threw Annie a grateful smile, before washing her hands and fiddling with her hair. She finally locked her stare onto the two startled women.

"Bloody incredible." Was all she said. as she turned to leave, Annie gave her a huge smile and offered her a hi-five which Sandra returned before leaving the two stunned women to her mercy.

She walked back to UCOS, not caring if people stared, or whispered as she went past. She had Annie on her side, that was worth an army. As she arrived, she spotted Robert, laughing at Gerry's who was animatedly telling one of his jokey stories. She entered and sat next to her 'babe'

"There's a coffee there for you." He said, she smilled and stole a kiss before reaching for her drink.

"Hey, I thought we agreed, no snogging while on the job." Gerry joked.

"That wasn't a snog, and he's not officially here, and we are about to leave. So get over it." She grinned.

Gerry shrugged. "Fair enough." Rob looked at her, his blue eyes boring through her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jack had seen it too.

"Who's upset you?" He questioned.

"It's fine, a couple of cows from admin were gossiping in the loo. They didn't realise I was there." She shrugged.

"What did they say." Brian asked.

"It doesn't matter, I put them in their place, with Annie's help." She replied.

"Annie the governess from personel?" Gerry asked, when Sandra nodded, he shuddered. "She scares the bollocks off me."

"And me." Brian agreed.

"Ferocious." Jack nodded. Robert finished his coffee and threw his take-out cup into the bin, Sandra did the same.

"Shall we make a move?" He asked. She grinned.

"Absolutely, we need to get a few things, and I still havn't got my mother anything for Christmas." She replied. They stood and told the guys they would see them later. Then made their way back to the car. before long they were leaving the station behind and heading towards the anarchy of last minute Christmas shoping.

Later that day, Sandra was in heaven. She had finished all her shopping, and was now relaxing in a gorgeous bubble bath, candles lit the bathroom, soft music played in the background and she felt like she had been poured into the tub, she was so relaxed, and they didn't need to be at Brian's for another two hours. It was a few moments before she realised she was being watched, she looked up and saw Robert standing by the door. She held out her hand too him. He came over to her and took it, perching on the side of the bath, He trailed his hand in the water, retreiving the sponge, he lazily started to gently wash around her breasts. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" She murmured. He smiled.

"Anything."

"I usually visit Mum on Christmas morning. Will you come with me."

"Of course. I was going to suggest we go together." She looked at him slightly surprised. He laughed. "I've met your Mother, remember."

She stroked his hand.

"This bath is huge, Join me?" She whispered. He stood and stripped away his clothes, before climbing in behind her. He washed her back and shoulders, making her purr, she leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Feel good." He whispered as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Fantastic. I'm not crushing you am I?"

"No, not at all." He paused for a moment, "Sandra, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sounds serious." She half turned to look at him. He smiled shyly.

"I don't want to spend my life being half in your life, and you half in mine. If you want, you could think about moving in here." He looked nervous. "If you didn't want to live here, perhaps we could get a place together. I mean, I don't want to rush you or anything, it's just that..." He went silent.

"It's just what?" She turned around, straddling him, she could see something was troubling him. She had always loved how expressive his face was, she could always pick up on his moods, and his eyes changed shades of blue, getting darker as his emotions deepened. She had learned over the past seven years when she could stand her ground and argue him down, and when it was better to shut up and take a bollocking. Right now he was unsure, even scared. "Whatever it is, I'm listening." She brushed his hair back off his forehead.

"Today at the office, I got a taste of what we are up against. The gossip mongerers are having a field day." She was about to interupt, he laid a finger on her lips, "Please, let me finish, if I stop I'll never work up the courage to finish." She smiled behind his finger. "They can't hurt me, I have the rank behind me to put down anyone who has a go to my face. All they can do is whisper and laugh at me behind my back. I'm used to that." She felt a wave of sadness at his words. It was bad enough that people thought he was a joke, the fact that he knew about it broke her heart. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. He didn't miss it. "Hey, don't cry for me. I'm a big boy, sticks and stones and all that. It's you I'm worried about. That little scene in the bathroom was just the start, wait till those with the chips on their shoulders find out. I don't want you to have to hear it, I want them to know we are a couple, what they say to you, they are also saying to me. None of this crap about climbing the ranks by climbing the boss." He stopped, and smiled a little wry smile. "I don't know if I am making any sense."

"You are making perfect sense. One question though, why not my flat?" She sounded serious, but her eyes sparkled, she knew the reasons why her flat wouldn't work for them, she just wanted to tease him a little bit. He lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek, trailing round under her chin and down between her breasts, she shivered slightly at the sensation.

"Firstly, no pets allowed, what would we do with Herman? Second, there is only parking for one car, I'm not getting a bike. " He moved his hands down and caressed her sides. He leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. "And your bath is far too small, we couldn't do this."

"Mmm, that's a very good point. I Havn't got any sort of attachment to my flat anyway, it's just a place to sleep. I'd love live here with you. But you don't really think it will make any difference to those who'll give us a hard time,do you."

"Not really, but I know that if I can come home each night to you, It won't matter what they say." He started to kiss her neck, his hands wandering lower under the bubbles. She gasped slightly at the contact.

"Do you know what I think?" She asked, He smiled and shook his head. "I think this water is getting cold, we have to get ready to go to Brian and Esther's, and we have to change this dressing because it is soaked." She stood and got out of the bath, wrapping the fluffy white towel around her body. He laughed, and followed her. She wrapped her arms round his middle and tilted her face up , catching his lips, he returned the kiss before pulling back.

"Ok, but we'll finish this later." He told her.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

Authors note; One more chapter in this story, at least I get a chance to finish it befor easter. Annie is based on my big sister, she's awsome.


	10. Chapter 10

,Twelve days of Christmas

Disclaimer: New Tricks isn't mine, _Sigh.._

Day twelve; Saturday, A Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Meeooow!"

Sandra opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a large orange ball of fur, making a noise like a drill and vibrating like an engine.

"Do you think that's cat for 'merry christmas'?" She rolled onto her back and found Robert watching her, his head propped up on one arm, he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He brushed the hair back from her face and gave her the most incedible good morning kiss yet. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Meeeeoooowwww!"

"I think it's actually cat for 'get your asses out of bed and feed me!'" Sandra corrected him, making him laugh.

"Your probably right. You stay put, I'll sort out the ginger pest, shall I bring us some coffee back up?" He asked her, getting out of bed. She watched him stretch his shoulders and grinned, she shook her head.

"Just hurry back. I'll be waiting." She told him, her voice low. He smiled impishly at her.

"Back in a tick." He didn't even pause to put his robe on, "Herman! Come on."

The cat jumped off the bed and followed Robert out of the room, Sandra sighed. At this moment her life was just about perfect. She heard Robert moving about in the kitchen, then the tap running, then she heard him coming back up the stairs. She couldn't help but admire the view as he came back into the bedroom. She pulled back the bed covers, inviting him to rejoin her, an invitation he wasn't about to refuse.

"It's quite chilly this morning." He told her, sliding back under the covers along side her.

"Let me help you warm up." She whispered in his ear, as she kissed along his jawline, his light stubble tickling her lips. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her back, one sliding up to her shoulders, the other migrating downwards, caressing her bottom, they shared a bone-melting kiss. Suddenly, Sandra's mobile started to ring, the shrill tone cutting through the moment. She groaned, and reached over to see who it was.

"I bet it's your Mother." Robert whispered, as his lips nibbled at her ear lobe. She looked at the display and closed her eyes as she realised he was right. She knew her Mum would just keep trying until she answered, so she took a deep breath and pressed the 'accept' icon.

"Morning Mum, Happy Christmas." She tried to sound as normal as she could, which was difficult, as Robert had moved from her ear, and was now using his talented tongue and lips on her breasts.

"At last, I thought you had left the country, I've been trying your flat for the last half hour. Where are you?"

"I'm, aaahhh, I'm... " She couldn't seem to form words, as Robert used his talented mouth to tease her, his hand moving south, causing her to lose the ability to link two words together. "I'm.. Can I call you back?"

"Sandra, what on earth is wrong?"

"Nothing at all! I'm just a bit busy at this momeeeent." Her voice went up an octave as he caressed her special spot.

"Sandra, you are not making sense. Are you drunk?"

"Noooooo Mum," He was driving her insane, "Later!" She hit the disconnect button, and dropped the phone back onto the bedside table, before turning her attention on the man who had pushed her to the brink of madness.

"That wasn't funny!" She tried her best to sound annoyed, which was difficult when he was turning her bones to jelly.

"I can stop." He murmered.

"Oh God! Don't you dare. Just get up here and finish what you started." She demanded, smiling as he reclaimed her lips and took her to the edge of reason.

A little while later, they lay sated in each other's arms, her head pillowed on his chest, she could hear his heart as it returned to it's normal pace, she lazily traced patterns on his chest with her fingers as he brushed light butterfly kisses across her forehead with his lips.

"I should call Mum back." She murmered, "Let her know we'll be coming to see her later."

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"Of course. I can't wait. I'll have to give her the phone number for here since I'll be living here." She peeked at his face to see his reaction, his eyes sparkled as he realised she was agreeing to move in with him. She hadn't given him a definitive answer the evening before, they had enjoyed a lovely evening at Esther and Brian's, eating a wonderful meal, then exchanging gifts, she had been so glad when she saw that there were a couple for Robert. They had got home quite late and gone straight to bed, if not straight to sleep. She wondered if they would ever get tired of sleeping together, it seemed that every chance they got they ended up making love, she just couldn't get enough of him. "Though when I move in, do you think we'll get too used to each other, like an old married couple.?" He gave her a look which spoke volumes to her, it was full of a depth of love she had never known, his blue eyes shone as he placed his hands either side of her face and kissed her, he drew back and held her gaze.

"I will never stop worshipping every moment we have together. We have eight years of wasted time to make up for, I will never get tired of making love to you. And if you ever feel too tired, or are pissed at me for something I've done at work, and that will happen at some point," he smiled, "then at those times I will be content to hold you. But I guarantee I will never get tired of loving you." He told her solemnly. Her heart swelled at his words.

"I have to admit, I'm quite looking forward to our first argument. I want to see how much fun making up is."

"Well, we've got to go and see your Mother later, we may get the chance." She punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Go! Have a shower, I'll call Mum. If your still in there when I've finished, I may join you." She laughed.

"I'll shave first then." He replied. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Sandra watched him go, making sure he had actually left the room and couldn't distract her again, before picking up her mobile. She dialled her Mum's number and braced herself. It had only rung once before it was answered.

"Sandra? What on earth was that all about?"

"Sorry Mum, I was right in the middle of something when you phoned."

"Yes. I could tell. Where are you?"

"I'm at Robert's." She waited for the cogs to start turning.

"Who's Robert? Sandra Pullman, don't tell me you have a boyfriend. How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"It's only been a little over a week Mum, and I'm telling you now. We're going to come and see you later anyway, so you'll be able to pass judgement in person."

"A week! And you're already staying over at his place. That's a little bit fast isn't it?" Sandra wanted to laugh out loud, she loved it when she knew something her Mum didn't. It didn't happen very often, Grace Pullman had a really irritating habit of knowing absolutely everything about her business before she knew it herself.

"Actually, I'm going to move in. I'll give you his home number when we visit."

"Move in! Sandra, that really is a bit quick?" This time she did laugh.

"Oh Mum! We've known each other for eight years. It's Robert Strickland."

"Oh! Oh well that's different. He is very handsome. And tall and dark to complete the collection. And he has excellent manners. I always hoped something would happen between you two. I'm looking forward to chatting with him later."

"We should get there about elevenish." She figured that would give Rob enough time to steel himself.

"Ok love. Looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye, Mum. Happy Christmas." She hung up and grinned, she was sure her Mum was at this moment rushing to the day room to spread her good news. Her daughter was no longer in danger of ending up as a mad cat lady. She heard the shower start up and decided to make good her promise, the least she could do for the condemned man, she thought as she left the warmth of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

A little while later, Sandra found herself feeling quite nervous, she was waiting for Rob to come down from getting dressed, her fingers playing with the red ribbon on the small gold wrapped box she was holding. She had wracked her brain for the perfect present to mark their first christmas together, wanting something truly special for him. She had finally had an idea, but then had had a devil of a time finding what she wanted. Eventually she had found a shop who had ordered it, but she had only got it yesterday.

He came down the stairs, fastening his watch on his wrist. She noticed he was walking quite slowly. He rubbed his stomach.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, concerned. He looked up and smiled gingerly.

"Its a bit achy, I think we may have overdone it a bit."

"The stiches looked ok when we changed the dressing."

"Oh they're fine, I think I've just stretched the muscles a bit."

"I'll drive to Whitemead, that'll give you chance to rest... Umm, I got this for you." She held out the small package. Her face flushed, "It's not much, I hope you like it." He smiled and took the small box.

"Can I open it now?" He asked. She nodded. He pulled at the ribbon, and pulled at the gold paper and found himself holding a small blue box, he took the lid off, revealing a piece of padding. He glanced up at her, she was almost bursting with nervousness, he removed the padding and uncovered a gold neck chain with what at first glace looked like a St Christopher on it. He lifted it from the box, then realised it wasn't St Christopher. The image on the pendant was that of an angel, but he was wearing an armoured breast plate and was wielding a spear.

"St Michael." Robert recognised the image.

"I thought you would get it." She whispered. "Look on the back." He turned the pendant over, the back was engraved. He read it out loud.

"To R,To keep you safe, and protect you, love forever. S" He looked up at her, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"After the last week, I thought we could use all the help we could get."

"Saint Michael the archangel. Patron saint of police officers." He acknowledged. "It's perfect. It must have been hard to find." She took it out of his hand and fastened it around his neck, letting it drop under the collar of his shirt.

"It was a bit, but you know me, once I get an idea in my head.."

"I know all to well." He grinned. "I'll keep it on, wherever I go, that way not only will I have the protector of police officers on my side, but I'll always know you are there as well." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She ran her fingers along the side of his jaw.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Wait here, I've got something for you." He pulled away and retrieved her present from his coat pocket. He passed it to her. She turned the red and green packet over in her hands, she pulled at the paper, revealing a long hinged box, she opened it and gasped, inside was a single silver chain with what looked like a blue dew drop on a silver leaf. She lifted the pendant and looked more closely at it.

"It's blue moonstone, it reminded me of your eyes." He explained nervously. She lifted the necklace from the box.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, holding it up to the light, the little silver leaf glinting as the light from the window caught the fine detail of the veins.

"Here, let me." He gently took it off her and she turned round, lifting her hair out of the way, he leaned against her back as he dropped the pendant against the skin at her throat, then he gently fastened the clasp at the back. He turned her so she could see their reflections in the hall mirror. He caressed her neck where the chain sat. "So beautiful." He whispered, his meaning clear, it wasn't just the necklace he was refering to.

"It's amazing! Thank you." She smiled at him. He looked down at his feet, putting his hand in his pocket.

"I got this at the same time, but I thought I might be rushing you." He opened his hand to reveal a ring box. "I wan't to ask you to marry me, but I don't want you to feel you have to accept now, so I am going to give you this ring as a promise, that I will love you forever, and that at some point in the next few months I will be proposing to you." He opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a single diamond setting. She put her hand to her mouth, and looked up at him, her eyes glistening. She saw him look slightly worried and instantly knew what she had to do.

"Ask me now." She whispered. He looked as though he was going to cry. He went down on one knee and held the ring out to her.

"Sandra Pullman, will you marry me?" He asked her, his voice full of emotion.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" She was crying now. He stood and pulled her into an embrace, she kissed him, putting all her heart and soul into the moment.

He pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger.

"You really have given me the best present I could ever have." He held her hands, "I am the luckiest man on the face of the planet it this moment in time."

"Do your boys know you were going to ask me?"

"Nobody knows. I didn't want to force your hand. Just in case."

"You really thought I might say 'no'?" She cupped his face in her hands.

"We've only been going out for a week, I know that I wan't to spend the rest of my life with you, but I didn't want to take it foregranted that you felt the same way." He tried to explain. She smiled.

"And that's one of the things I love the most about you." She told him. He flushed.

"Let's get going, I have another surprise for you a bit later, but we need to go and see your Mum."

"Well, this will stun her into a moment of silence at least." She smiled, looking at the ring, glistening in the light.

It was nearly an hour later when they pulled into the car park at the Whitemead residential care home. They got out and made their way to reception, as she approached the desk, the young nurse on duty looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning Ms Pullman. Grace said to expect you."

"Good morning Kelly, Merry Christmas." Sandra had got to know the staff quite well over the last few years. After UCOS had investigated the home several years previously, she had expected to find a frosty reception, only to find quite the opposite, she had been welcomed with open arms, it seems that the death of a very popular lady being so casually written off hadn't sat well with most residents. Even Pru Saunder's had been welcoming to her, she had been allowed back to the home after it was decided that her crime hadn't been worth prosecuting, and all the other residents had demanded her return, even Lionel, who said he had to shoulder some of the guilt for not realising how she felt. Finding Maggie's killer and exposing the thief had made Sandra and her team a legend.

Sandra signed the visitors book, as did Robert, Sandra couldn't help herself when she saw Kelly checking him out.

"This is my fiancee, Robert." She told the nurse, a swell of pride filling her heart. Kelly beamed at her.

"Congratulations, Grace was so excited when she told me you would be bringing a guest, she didn't mention your engagment though."

"It only happened an hour ago." Sandra told her, showing off the ring, then she dropped her voice conspiritorially, "She doesn't know yet, you know before her." Kelly beamed.

"Then congratulations again, to both of you, I'll not breathe a word to anyone." She smiled, "Go on through, Grace is in the lounge."

They made their way through to the main day room, there was a particularly rowdy game of trivial persuit going on. Sandra spotted Grace sitting watching the game, laughing at the antics of the others. Grace looked up and waved.

"Wow, she actually looks pleased to see me." Sandra whispered.

"She was waving at me." Robert quipped, earning himself a playfull slap on the arm.

"Although, you're probably right." She smiled, they made their way over to Grace, having to keep stopping to greet just about every other person in the room. "Mum, did you tell everybody I was bringing Rob?" She asked when they finally reached her.

"Everybody I could find, Yes." She told her daughter.

"Mrs Pullman, It's good to see you again." Robert greeted the older woman, as they sat in the chairs alongside her.

"Please, call me Grace. So you seem to have swept my daughter off her feet."

"I think the sweeping was mutual." He smiled, reaching out and taking Sandra's hand.

"I thought all those years ago how good you looked together. It's a shame it's too late for Sandra to start a family." Sandra rolled her eyes,

"Here we go, I thought it was too good to last." Grace looked at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She said sweetly. Robert squeezed Sandra's hand.

"I'll have to introduce you to my boys. That'll be enough to put you off the idea of grandchildren."

"Oh, don't, your boys are lovely." She squeezed his hand back.

"You have sons then?" Grace asked. Robert put his hand in his pocket and pulled his wallet, inside was a photo of himself with the boys.

"Ben is ten, Adam is twelve. That picture is a few years old. I'll have to get a new one now." He said, looking at Sandra.

"Oh, I'd love to meet them sometime." Grace said.

"Well, you will since you're going to be their step-Grandmother." Sandra said, and waited for the penny to drop. Grace paused and looked up at her daughter.

"You mean..." She started. Sandra nodded and held out her left hand to show her mother the ring. "Oh, my goodness." Grace put her hands to her mouth and her eyes started to listen. "Oh Sandra, it's beautiful. When?"

"This morning, after we spoke." She couldn't help but grin like a cheshire cat.

"Oh, come here and give your Mother a hug." Sandra sat forward and shared a rare Mother/Daughter hug with her Mum. Grace pulled back and looked at Robert. "And you, I wan't a son-in-law hug from you." He stood and leaned down and gave Grace an awkward hug, as he drew back, he rubbed at his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Sandra asked him concerned.

"Yes, the stitches pulled a bit, that's all."

"Stiches?" Grace asked, her face full of concern.

"Did you hear on the news earlier in the week, a policeman got stabbed?" Sandra asked her Mum.

"Yes, a girl got kidnapped. It was you?" She looked at Robert.

"Wrong place, wrong time." He shrugged. "It really wasn't as serious as the reporters made out."

"Serious enough to scare the life out of me." Sandra grasped his hand, the memory of that day fresh in her mind.

"Well, you two have packed a lot into this week." Grace said, shaking her head. Sandra couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Her laugh soon infected the others around her.

They stayed at Whitemead for a good hour, Sandra had never enjoyed a visit like it before. She had exchanged gifts with her Mum, and everybody had wanted to see her ring and wish them well, Lionel and Pru had lead the residents in a chorus of 'get me to the church on time' which then led onto 'the rain in spain' and 'I could have danced all night'. Then it was time for the residents to have their Christmas dinner.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Grace asked them. Sandra looked a bit blank, to be honest, she hadn't even thought about it. Christmas dinner for her usually added up to a chicken curry for one, accompanied with a large glass of wine and an afternoon of television. She was surprised when Robert answered.

"I have a surprise planned." He smiled.

"You do?" She smiled back.

"Absolutely. And we had better get going." They said their goodbyes and headed back to the car. Robert went round to the driving seat. "I need to drive, I don't want to spoil the surprise for you." He told her. She grinned at him.

"So long as it doesn't hurt. If it does, please tell me."

"I will." He promised. They got in and he pulled away from the home. They had been on the road for forty five minutes, Sandra had watched the sign posts for some indecation of where they were going. It had seemed they had been heading for Oxford for a while, but he had now veered of and was driving down some quite narrow country lanes. She couldn't keep track of where they were, but Rob seemed to know the roads well and needed no kind of navigation. She looked across at him.

"Are we nearly there yet?" She whined in a childlike voice. He laughed.

"I was wondering how long you would be able to resist asking. About another twenty minutes." She squeezed his leg and looked out of the window, it was a beautiful day, the sun was out, but the freezing wind had left a hoare frost on the trees and hedges which reflected the sunlight like diamonds, it was very much like a scene from a Christmas card.

Eventually they drove into a little village. The sign had read 'Minster Lovell', He pulled the car into the carpark of a little thatched pub. Sandra looked up at the sign, 'The Swan' lived up to it's name, on the grass next to the car park, two beautiful swans sat relaxing in the winter sunshine. It was a chocolate box setting.

"We're booked in here for dinner at five, full Christmas menu. Until then we can walk down to the river, or up to the church, behind the church is the ruins of the old hall. I've got us a room for tonight. The bags are in the boot." He told her.

"When on earth did you arrange all this?" She asked in awe.

"While I was in the hospital. Esther helped me. I packed the overnight bags while you finished in the shower this morning. I hope that's alright." He suddenly looked a bit nervous. She smiled to put his mind at ease.

"It's perfect. But what about Herman?"

"Mrs Merry, next door feeds him for me if I have to go away to a conference. She agreed to feed him tonight and in the morning. He has the catflap to get in and out. He'll be fine. I grew up in this area. I come here when I want to escape from the city. I wanted to share it with you." He felt the need to explain his decision to bring her here. He had told her some of his history, but there was so much she didn't know, he didn't want to hide any of it from her. She had accepted him into her life in a way he could never have dreamed of just a few weeks before, and just this morning she had commited herself to their future together.

"It's lovely. So peaceful." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, lets get checked in, then we can kill some time."

That evening, Sandra stood in the shower, in the most beautiful victorian style bathroom, letting the steaming hot water run over her, relaxing her muscles and letting her mind drift. She had enjoyed the afternoon, exploring the 'haunted' ruins and feeding the ducks and swans on the river before they had eaten the most fabulous three course meal. The room they were staying in looked out over the river, a real wood fire burned in the grate and the wood panelling and rich colours gave the room a warm old world feel. The room was dominated by the huge oak four poster bed, with brown and burgandy linen, which made Sandra feel like she had just stepped into a romantic novel. She turned off the water and stepped out of the bath, drying herself and wrapping the huge fluffy bath sheet around herself. She stopped at the door of the bathroom, smiling to herself. Robert was lying in the bed, propped up on the pillows, he was currently talking to Adam and Ben on his mobile, filling them in on the fact that she would one day in the future be their step-mother. He was holding a glass of red wine in his other hand, having had a bottle bought up to their room. He looked so totally relaxed, and stress free, the effect making him look ten years younger. She hung the towel on the rail near the fire to dry and joined him in the bed. He smiled over to her.

"They want to talk to you." He told her, handing her the phone. She took it off him and held it to her ear.

"Hi guys. How are you?"

"Hi Mom!" The boys chorused in fake american accents, making Sandra burst out laughing. Robert had heard and was laughing too.

"Enjoy it while you can boys, next time we meet I'm taking you to visit my Mother." She told them.

"Can we call her Gran?" Adam asked cheekily.

"She'll hate Gran, or Granny, so please do." Sandra grinned. "Have a great time in New York, see you in New Year. Here, your Dad want's to talk to you again." She handed the phone back to Rob. As he took it she cuddled up to him and snaked her hand down under the covers, he tensed as she found what she was looking for.

"Ok boys!" His voice shot up an octave. "Seeeee you soon. Haaaave fun. Bye." He hung up quickly and dumped the phone on the side before tuning his attention to the grinning Sandra.

"Turn about's fair play." She told him.

"Fair enough." He laughed. "Happy Christmas." He reached over and picked up the other glass of wine he had poured for her earlier, he handed it to her.

"And here's to many more." She smiled, taking her glass from him, "To us."

"Us." He echoed.

Finis.

This is the end of Twelve Days. I will be continuing this storyline in the future, but I have some smaller works lined up first. S


End file.
